Nessa's Story
by A.G.Wicked
Summary: Nessa was a lonely abused female lioness who wanted nothing more but a home where she belongs. When Mufasa came to her life and offers her to be Simba's nanny, Things for her and Mufasa are about to change forever. Will they manage through all the drama and suspense that they're about to deal with others and themselves? (ANTHRO) RATED M 18 YEARS AND ABOVE ONLY!
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, AG Wicked here, Bringing you mature audiences my very first Lion King M Rated story**

**Note: This story'll have more than the Lion King characters in it, It'll have most Disney characters from other shows in it and most of them are anthro (animals that have human features)**

**Also, It's rated M for adult scenes, bad language, violence, disturbing and sad scenes and adult references**

**So if you're not over 18, LEAVE NOW PLEASE**

**Everyone else, Hope you enjoy this story**

**Lion King & Other Disney Characters are copyright to Disney only**

**My main character and this story belongs to ME and ME alone**

**Enjoy the story follow mature readers :)**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Five dollars, a bus ticket and a key, that's all she has.

Just five dollars, a bus ticket and a key was all the things Nessa has on her for the day.

Nessa Chamberlin is her name. She was a lioness with pale flesh like fur soft as a groomed fur with eyes of blue like the ocean itself with a pink nose like an early bloomed rose.

She often sits at the cafe in her regular chair with a short table across the end of the wall close to the phone booth.

She always orders her warm coffee and often stares at the window and looks out at the scenario of the city.

It was just like nearly every day was the same thing, she always does. She didn't care although for most of the world sees her as nothing but a silent stranger passing along that no one wanted to talk or look.

Nessa is an orphan whose parents both died in a fire that destroyed her home when she was a child. In her orphanage, she was always being bullied and abusive by bullies in the orphanage.

She was so shy and so quiet that no child in the orphanage ever wanted to be her friend and the nurses, doctors and owner of the orphanage payed attention to her as much as the others. They believe that she was the one who caused the fire in her home when she was helping her father with the fireplace by giving him the bits of wood to him.

By the time she was eighteen, she ran away from the orphanage and fled to the city of Pride Rock.

She now lives in a small apartment not too far from where she is now. Unfortunately she hates it there for her apartment was always cold, her bed was small and she rarely has anything to eat in her kitchen. Her bathroom was small as she has a toilet and a shower though the water running them was always small.

She has no TV and no light in her apartment, she rarely does anything to enjoy herself.

All she has for entertainment was her favourite book she found in the alleyway one time that was called Beauty and the Beast.

She also has loads of paper and a couple of pens for she loves to write so much.

But the main reason she hates staying at the apartment was her landlord, Pete Sr

Pete is an abusive drunk who always loves to torment Nessa and rape her for his satisfaction.

Nessa pleaded him to stop sometimes but he always hits her when she does.

Unfortunately, it was how she manages to stay in her apartment without being dumped out in the street.

She does make money by selling flowers in a small shop where the owner is always busy and rarely pays attention to Nessa and only gives her five bucks per week.

Nessa didn't like it due to the fact that the owner favoured the other girls more than Nessa.

Her life is a sad story to herself and she rarely thinks of her future, afraid that there was no one to hear her cries, no one to lift her up in the darkness, no one to help her escape the pain...

"Excuse me?"

The young lioness looks up in alarm to see an older lion with a red hair mace in a suit as he looks at the young lioness and said

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

Nessa was surprised that the lion asked her for...well...anything, she thought no one cared of her existences as she mumbles

"Um...Y-Yeah...S-Sure"

"Thank you" The older lion thanked as he sits down next to Nessa and got his folder and pen out on the table.

The lioness kept looking down as she nervously twaddle her paws on the coffee mug.

The older lion looks at Nessa and notices her looking down as he asked

"Are you OK?"

The lioness just nodded quietly as the older lion nods back and goes back to his files.

Nessa took one look at the lion as she then blushes and shivers nervously. So she decides to look out the window and watch the city streets outside when Mufasa notices her watching the city outside as he smiles softly and said

"Busy day in the city hmm?"

Nessa nervously looks at him and nods without a word.

"Why so nervous madam?" The lion asked.

"I...I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable" Nessa stuttered.

"It's OK, Frankly I should be saying that to you" The lion chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Nessa asked.

"Well you seem shy and nervous when I ask you if I sit here" The lion replied.

"It's OK...I...I have to go anywhere" said Nessa.

"OK then" said the older lion.

He got up from the seat and allows Nessa to pass by, She walks away when she drops her five dollar buck on the floor.

"Madam, Wait!" The lion called out as he gets the money off the floor and goes to Nessa.

The lioness turns and sees the lion with her money as he said

"You drop this"

Nessa gently took the money from Mufasa and softly said

"Thank you"

"No worries, The name's Mufasa" Mufasa greeted.

"Nice to meet you sir" Nessa quietly replied.

"And what's your name madam?" Mufasa asked.

Nessa went silent for a moment until she puck up the courage to reply

"Nessa, Nessa Chamberlin"

"Nice to meet you Nessa" Mufasa said with a warm smile on his face.

"Y...You too sir" Nessa replied.

She then leaves the cafe while Mufasa watches her go until she was gone from his sight and he went back to his seat to work on his files.

As Nessa was heading back to her apartment, she had the feeling that she may not see him again but after a moment, she felt a spark on her that's telling her that it will not be the last time she will see Mufasa.

Her thought were distracted when she bumped into a crowd of people waiting to cross the line as she begins to walk back to her apartment.

When she got back to her apartment at The Pride Flats, She got her key out of her pocket when she heard thumping and muffied moaning coming from the apartment next door to Nessa's apartment.

Nessa knew that it was Pete Sr having sex with another hooker he called over tonight. She quietly turns the key over and opens her door carefully so her landlord won't notice her coming in to her apartment.

Soon she closes the door gently and locks it as she enters her bedroom and strips nude and lies in bed, wondering about the lion she met.

Mufasa was the name of the lion. Who he was, Nessa had no clue, Like most people, he was a stranger to her...a kind stranger.

She then thinks of him and suddenly notices that her paw on her slit as she quickly moves her paw away.

She tried to rest but the sudden urge in her makes her took her paw back down and rubs her vagina.

Nessa starts rubbing as she quietly moans in ecstasy, thinking about a handsome muscular lion taking her and making love to her.

She imagines a big penis entering her and she can hear his growls and grunts of pleasure inside her mind as she rubs harder and moans a bit louder but not too loud.

Nessa then starts fingering herself as she was close to climaxing herself as she got up, still fingering herself as she goes to the bathroom and enters the shower.

The lioness then lets out a gasp as she climaxes her orgasm. She watches her cum dripping down from her slit and hitting the shower floor. She sits down for a bit and pants in relief.

Suddenly she heard Pete and the hooker yelling out as she knew they both came together as she waited a while until she then took a short shower to clean herself up. After her shower, she dried herself with one of her two towels that she has and then goes to bed.

As she lies there, she cannot stop thinking about Mufasa and yet she doesn't know why

"Why do I think of that lion? Who is he and will I ever see him again?...*sighs* I doubt it" Nessa sighed as she watches the sunset from her small window and soon drifts off to sleep.

* * *

**What do you think so far guys?**

**Nessa really has a sad life going on**

**Will she ever see Mufasa again?**

**Will he or anyone change Nessa's life soon?**

**And what does Mufasa do for a livng?**

**What's gonna happen to Nessa?**

**What happens next?  
**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	2. Nessa's Bad Day

**Chapter 1: Nessa's Bad Day**

The alarm went off on Nessa's digital clock as she smacks the snooze button and got up from her single bed.

She lets out a yawn as she was feeling that today was going to be like any other day of her life. Nessa took a cold shower then got dried up and dressed for work.

She then went to the kitchen where she opens her fridge and got a piece of fruit out to eat as she then drinks water from the tap. Nessa looks up to see that it was almost ten o'clock as she left her apartment and locks the front door behind her.

The lioness was about to leave when she bumps into someone as she falls to the ground then looks up to see her landlord, Pete Sr deviously smiling at her.

"Well, well, If it ain't the little slut herself Nessie" Pete deviously teased the young lioness.

"H-Hello sir" Nessa softly greeted.

"Off to sell your ass to those guys in the street hmm?" Pete laughed.

"I'm not a prostitute sir" Nessa replied.

"To me, You are one and a stupid looking slut at that" Pete grumbled.

"Must you always insult me sir? I am just a simple lioness after all, I have a life" Nessa replied.

"You have no life bitch...You're just a stupid, worthless whore who killed her parents as a fucking little brat" Pete harshly replied.

"That's not true, Now leave me alone" Nessa sternly replied.

She was about to leave when Pete grabbed her and shoved her up the wall.

"You stupid bitch, Have you forgotten what day it is today?" Pete growled.

Nessa knew what today is...Today she has to pay the rent and they both know she doesn't have the money for the rent.

"R-Rent day" Nessa stuttered.

"That's right and we all know what happens when you don't pay up" Pete growled as he puts a hand under her skirt and gropes the slit on her underwear.

"I...I will get the money up for you, I will! I promise" Nessa whimpered.

"Oh really? What are you gonna do, Fuck a millionare?" Pete deviously laughed.

"N-No! I'm gonna ask my boss for a raise" Nessa stuttered.

"HA! Good luck with that, whore" Pete scoffed.

Nessa moves away from Pete as she hears him said

"Remember, Money by tonight or else"

Nessa sadly looks down and hopes that she can make the money on time.

Nessa wants to run away but she has nowhere to go or sleep, nor she doesn't want to be a prostitute for she has pride in herself and being a slut is one of the last things she wants to do.

"I must get enough money for today, I must" Nessa whispered to herself.

As she walks to her work, The Flowers-R-Us, she notices an elderly anthro bear passing as her wallet drops from her pocket.

Nessa picks it up and looks to see money inside. There was enough money to pay off the rent for two months. But Nessa knew she wasn't a thief, so she goes to the elderly bear and calls out.

"Excuse me madam! You drop this"

The elderly bear looks at Nessa with her wallet as she said

"Oooh thank you miss and my stuff is still in there, What a honourably lady you are! Thank you, Thank you so much dear"

"No need to thank me miss" Nessa kindly replied.

"Of course I do need to thank you miss, You didn't take my money off from me" said the elderly bear.

She grabbed ten dollars from her purse and gave it to Nessa.

"Here you go sweetie" The elderly bear kindly said.

"Oh no thank you, I really don't need this" Nessa replied as she feels wrong by taking other people's money.

"Shush, shush! Not another word, You were so nice to return my wallet and have not stolen anything for me, So you deserve this my dear" The elderly bear sweetly replied.

Nessa looks at the money then to the bear as she kindly said

"Thank you"

"No worries darling, have a lovely day" said the elderly bear as she went to hop on a bus.

As Nessa watches the bus go, she puts the money in her pocket. Then she enters the store where the manager was waiting for her.

"You're late" The manager sternly said

"I'm sorry Mr Gregory" Nessa stuttered.

"Well don't be late again! Now get to work!" The manager ordered.

"Yes sir" Nessa stuttered again as she immediately got to work.

As she works, she saw the manager oogaling his eyes on one of the employees, Minerva as he said

"Good work Minerva, You're doing an excellent job"

"Oh I don't know sir" Minerva giggled.

"Oh you are doing good, You're one of the best employees I've have" The manager said in a deep husky voice.

"All I do is clean the shelves" Minerva said as she blushes

"And that's why you're the best" The manager grinned at her.

"Yeah you only say that because you're a fucking pervert" Nessa grumbled.

The manager looks at Nessa and said in a serious tone

"Something the matter Tessa?"

"It's Nessa sir and no...nothing's wrong" Nessa replied.

"Good, now back to work" The manager said as he kept his eyes on the breasts of Minerva

Nessa sighs sadly as she continues her work until later on in the afternoon, The manager was closing the store as he gave the monthly employees pay to Minerva.

"There you go, $250 dollars for being an excellent worker" The manager said.

"Oh really sir? That's too much" Minerva giggled.

"Nonsense! Now off you go and I'll see you on Monday" said the manager.

"Bye" Minerva happily replied.

The manager turns to Nessa and dryly said

"And as for you Bessa"

"It's Nessa sir" The lioness corrected him.

"Whatever, Here's your five buck. Now leave, I have a date tonight with a charming woman name Jessica and I don't wanna miss it" said the manager.

"Sir? May I ask you a question?" Nessa asked as she was furious and was this close to punching him in the face.

"Make it quick" said the manager.

"Why do you treat me like a joke? I am your employee too and I've done everything for you and this is what I get in return?! Why do you give the one who does nothing so much and me nothing?" Nessa asked.

The manager give her a serious look and replied

"Listen Jessa, I don't really care about the work, I care about the looks! I get hot women to make the store more popular and they are wonderful!" said the manager.

"What's that got to do with me?" Nessa demanded.

"You really wanna know?" The manager asked a bit sternly.

"Yes I do" Nessa replied.

"Well the reason you don't deserve that much like the other girls is that you are not hot and your looks are pathetic" The manager replied.

Nessa was shocked and offended as the manager added

"Just be grateful your landlord made you have a job here...Now leave"

Nessa wanted to hit him so bad but she can't afford to lose the only job she has, so she angrily leaves, disgusted and upset.

"How dare he?! Who the fuck he thinks he is that ungrateful bastard!" Nessa grumbled to herself as she angrily heads for the cafe she always goes.

* * *

**Poor Nessa**

**Threatened by her abusive, sexist landlord**

**And mocked and offended by her perverted boss**

**Will things get better for her?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	3. Morning At The Pride Mansion

**Chapter 2: Morning At The Pride Mansion**

* * *

Somewhere out of the city, lies a mansion called The Pride Mansion. A thirty eight year old lion name Mufasa was getting ready for his usual day of work for he was the President of his own company called The Lion Technology Company.

He was in charge of all electronics that makes the city go with lights, entertainment and of course computers and other electronic devices with the help of his brother Scar who was the Vice President of the company along with other members of the company, including Bagheera, Shere Khan, Beast and Aslan.

As Mufasa finishes getting dressed and heads downstairs, He sees his son Simba in the chair eating his breakfast as the father went up to the little cub.

"Good morning son" Mufasa greeted.

"Morning dad" Simba happily replied.

The father kissed his son on the forehead as he looks at the time to see that it was eight thirty am and he was wondering where the nanny for Simba is.

Simba is an eight year old cub who is home schooled due to bullying day after day in his old school and Mufasa thought it would best for him to be home school where he could be happy and healthy.

His nanny, Peg, was the nanny Simba was stuck with at the moment, although Mufasa did not agree that she's the best nanny due to her drinking problem and attitude that he fears SImba would be brought up to.

Mufasa picks up his phone and dails Peg's number as he waits for her to answer.

"Hello Miss Peg...Yes this is me speaking...Look it's eight thirty am and you're half an hour late...No I can't stay here...I have a company and I need Simba to be accompanied...Look if you wanna keep your job then get over here now please...Thank you...Goodbye"

Mufasa hangs up the phone as he sighs in stress. Mufasa and Peg do not get along lately due to Peg being a spoiled woman who wants things her way.

"Daddy, Is Miss Peg gonna look after me today?" Simba asked.

Mufasa looks at his son and replied

"Yes son, She's coming to mind you while I'm at work" Mufasa replied.

"I don't like her...She's annoying and she smells so bad" Simba sadly replied.

"I know son but we'll get a new nanny soon, I promise" Mufasa chuckled as he hugs his son.

Just the butler and the maid appeared as the maid said

"Sir, It's nearly time to leave for work"

"Thank you Mrs Angel" said Mufasa

"Hey sir, Why can't Angel here mind the boy?" Scamps the butler, asked.

"Because you two have jobs and well...I need a nanny who can teach and be there for Simba for most of the day and...well...You two are always work around the house" Mufasa replied

"Plus I never have experience with children Scamps and I doubt I'll be a good teacher" Angel replied.

"I see" Scamps said

"But still, we will keep an eye on him" said Angel.

"Thank you guys" Mufasa thanked.

Soon the doorbell rang as the older lion heads for the front door and opens it to see Peg standing at the entrance.

"Well I'm here" Peg dryly greeted.

Peg is a Lhasa Apso canine as she was wearing a short pink shirt and short shorts. She was also wearing black mascara and black lipstick.

Mufasa then sees Peg smoking a cigarette as he sternly said

"You know you can't smoke inside the mansion"

"Fine" Peg scoffed as she puts the cigar out.

"I'm not approve of your habit of arriving late you know that" Mufasa replied.

"Well I like to sleep in mister" Peg dryly replied.

"Look you wanna be the nanny, Then act like one and this time, don't just leave my son wandering alone in the mansion please" Mufasa asked.

"Alright, I won't" Peg replied

"...Thank you Miss Peg" Mufasa softly replied.

"Yeah, yeah" Peg sighed.

As Peg enters the house, Angel walks up to her boss and asked

"Why on earth did you hire that poor mannered hound?"

"Don't blame me Angel, It was all Scar's idea" Mufasa sighed.

"I know even since...well...Sarabi...I'm sorry sir" Angel apologised.

Mufasa sighs sadly and replied "It's fine"

Mufasa then thought about his wife, Sarabi...

Sarabi was Mufasa's wife and Simba's mother, She was a very kind and gentle lioness as she took care of Simba and supported Mufasa all the way with his company, She was everything to Mufasa and Simba until when Simba was two years old and Sarabi was then diagnosed with cancer as she was getting sicker and weaker within the years until when Simba was seven years old, she lost her battle and died from the cancer.

Mufasa was heartbroken and crushed when he learned the tragic news, Simba was upset within the first fews months but thanks to Angel and her other nanny before Peg helped him move on.

Mufasa however was still a bit of a mess, He started drinking a bit and often sits in the longue room with the fireplace going and a bottle of whiskey. He blames himself for Sarabi's death as he wishes he could go back and help her with the cancer rather than working in his company. Many of his friends including Shere Khan tried to help him move on but he was still troubled by the death of his wife.

"Sire...Are you OK?" Angel asked.

Mufasa snapped out of his thought and looks at Angel and replied

"I...I'm fine Angel"

"It's Sarabi...Isn't it" Angel sadly asked.

"Yeah..." Mufasa softly replied.

"It wasn't your fault sir...Sarabi didn't die because of you" Angel soothed her boss.

Mufasa wanted to believe that but the guilt inside him was still strong as he then change the subject.

"I must go now" said Mufasa.

Soon he heads for her car and sees Simba running to him and giving the older lion a hug.

"Bye daddy, See you later"

Mufasa smiles and hugs his son as he replied

"Have fun today son and be a good boy for the others"

He lets go of his son as Angel holds the young cub up and watches Mufasa driving out of the mansion gates and into the city.

"I hope daddy has a good day" Simba said to the maid.

"He will darling" Angel happily replied as deep down as she was still worried about her boss and how he's coping with everything at the moment.

* * *

**It seems Mufasa is feeling overly guilty for what happened to his wife.**

**But it wasn't his fault.**

**Looks like Simba is stuck with the bad nanny (Hired by Scar no less)**

**Now the father is going work.**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	4. Brotherly Argument

**Chapter 3: Brotherly Argument**

* * *

Mufasa then heads for work as he walks into the boardroom with his brother Scar.

"OK people, Meeting is about to begin" said Scar.

The two brothers sat on their seats as the meeting started

"Mr Khan, I trust the electricity in the city lights are running perferctly" said Mufasa.

"Indeed sir, We've spend over $40.0000 dollars a month to run this city with electricity and in return our company is going over $5000.0000 in return every month from every company in the city" Shere Khan said with a deep purr in his voice.

"Excellent news, Mr Bagheera, I've heard that the neons at Regent Swan Theatre needs fixing before the opening night of their new musical Dogs before opening night next week" said Mufasa.

"Yes sir, We'll have to pay up to $500 dollars for each neon but the theatre company will pay us back $3500 for the replacement of the neons, Neons are not cheap to replace nowadays sire" Bagheera replied.

"I see, Have they made a purchase order here?" Mufasa asked.

"Yes sir, They're just waiting for you to accept their invoice" Bagheera replied.

"Then tell them I accept it and we'll send the neons by express delivery tomorrow" Mufasa approvingly said.

"You got it sir" Bagheera nodded as he wrote a note down on his notebook.

The red mace lion turns to Beast as he asked

"How is the activity of our employees Mr Beast?"

"Mostly good sir except for one problem" Beast replied.

"And what would that be Mr Beast?" Mufasa asked.

"I shall explain Mufasa, Mr Trusty has a broken leg and as a result, he's slowing the company down" said Scar.

"Well what do you propose we should do about that?" Bagheera asked.

"It's simple...We fire him" Scar replied.

The members of the meeting gasped in alarmed except for Shere Khan who was sitting there in a calm and cold mood.

"But Scar, We can't fire Mr Trusty just because he has a broken leg" said Bagheera.

"If he continues slowing on his work, Then how are we gonna manage with the orders and the bills and everything this company deals with" Scar coldly said.

"Scar, we do not fire people just because they had a broken leg or arm, We give them a break for a while and Trusty was offered to have a break but he chose not to...And do you know why?" Mufasa replied.

"Because he is a old fool with no sense" Scar argued.

"No Scar, He chose to stay because he wishes to remain loyal to us and though we kindly convince to have a break for a week or two, He chose to stay and work for us" said Mufasa.

"Now that's one brave lad" said the Beast.

The others nodded including Shere Khan as he looks at the clock and said

"Pardon me sir but I'm afraid our meeting has gone overtime, It's 10:37am now"

"I see, Very well! Meetings adjourned" said Mufasa.

The others left as Mufasa looks at Scar with a serious look and said

"Scar, May I see you in my office please?"

"Yes...sir" Scar coldly replied.

The two lions enter Mufasa's office as the older lion sits on his seat and looks at his brother and offers him another seat.

"Please sit" said Mufasa.

Scar looks at his brother then to the seat as he then sits down while Mufasa said

"Scar, When I gave you this job at this company, your position was vice president and my advisor but you keep suggesting things that are against our policy"

Scar looked at his brother with a cold look and replied

"What do you mean?"

"For one, Our policy does not included firing people because of their injuries and illnesses when they informed us" Mufasa explained.

"I see" Scar slowly nods as he knew about the policy, he just doesn't care.

"And I keep getting reports of you verbally abusing the employees and threatening them that if they don't do as you demand, You'll fire them or do something worse" said Mufasa as he looks at his brother sternly.

Scar kept his cold look on as he softly replied

"Prehaps I have being a little out of touch with the employees recently"

"Recently? Scar, You do this every time behind my back! When are you going to learn Scar that I am in charge of this company and just because you are the vice president, it doesn't mean you can go around abusing and threatening the employees and take things your way" Mufasa sternly explained to his brother.

"So you're saying everything goes YOUR way?" Scar gave out a low growl.

"Yes Scar, I'm in charge and therefore, what I say goes and if you feel like there is a problem, You come and see me about it Scar and not taking it your own way" Mufasa replied.

"Is that what you say to your little runt in the litter?" Scar angrily asked as he got up from his seat.

"That runt in the litter is my son and your nephew" Mufasa sternly replied as he got up from his seat.

"Oh then I should practise my curtsy" Scar sarcastically replied with a smirk on his face.

He started walking off as Mufasa said

"Don't turn your back on me Scar"

"Oh no, Mufasa, Prehaps _you_ shouldn't turn your back on me like you did with Sarabi" Scar coldly replied with a stern look on his face.

Mufasa angrily storms to Scar and grabs his shoulder and pins him to the wall as he angrily growls

"Is that a challenge?!"

Scar looks at Mufasa coldly and said in a sarcastic tone.

"Temper, temper...I wouldn't _dream_ of challenging you"

"Yeah? Why not?" Mufasa deeply growled.

Scar pushes Mufasa away and fix himself up as he replied

"Well, as far as brains go, I got the lion's share. But when it comes to brute strength... I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool"

Mufasa kept his glare on his brother as he quietly yet sternly said

"Leave"

Scar glared at his brother as he left without another word and slammed the office door shut behind him. Mufasa sighs sadly and sits back down on his seat and groaned to himself quietly

"What am I going to do with him?"

He then went to his files and starts working as he presses on the intercom button and said

"Zazu, Could you please make me coffee and bring it over here please?"

He then heard Zazu said back from the intercom "The usual sir?"

"Yes please" Mufasa replied.

"Right away sir" Zazu said as he got off the intercom while Mufasa continues working with his business.

* * *

**It seems Scar and Mufasa do not get along as brothers**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	5. Meeting and Fleeing

**Chapter 4: Meeting and Fleeing**

* * *

Mufasa then heads out of the office after another hard day at work as he goes into the elevator and presses the down button. As soon as the elevator doors slide open, the lion saw Shere Khan in the elevator with his cane.

"Mr Khan, I didn't expect you to be in here" Mufasa said as he was surprised.

"I rarely go till after 3pm but since I'm in no rush and was talking to Miss Vitani, I decided to leave at 4:30pm" Shere Khan chuckled

"I see" Mufasa nodded.

He goes inside and presses the ground button as the elevator goes down. While they're waiting to reach the floor, Mufasa looks at Shere Khan and asked

"What were you doing with Miss Vitani if I may ask Mr Khan?"

"Why do you ask sir?" Shere Khan replied with another question.

"Nothing...just curious" Mufasa shrugged.

"You should be careful when being curious sir, you know what they say, Curiosity kills the cat" Shere Khan replied in a deep voice.

"That's just bullshit Shere Khan" Mufasa sternly said.

"Relax sir, I'm just having a laugh but to answer your question I was only talking to Vitani" Shere Khan replied.

"I see" The lion nodded.

"You got that look on you" The tiger said.

"What look?" Mufasa asked in confusion.

"The look that says is I going to fuck a beautiful twenty year old lioness with a hot body and a cute round ass?" Shere Khan replied as he purred at the thought of fucking Vitani.

The lion looks at the tiger in an uncomfortable way as the tiger added

"To calm you down, No I'm not going to"

"Is that the reason you got out of your position as a doctor?" Mufasa softly asked.

"No" The tiger replied as he looks away.

The two felines stood in the elevator in silence until they heard a ding and the doors slide open to the ground floor.

"Well, see you tomorrow sir" said Shere Khan as he walks out.

Mufasa leaves too as he was not feeling comfortable in Shere Khan's presence.

"Creepy guy" He muttered to himself.

Meanwhile, Nessa was still furious at what happened in her work placement as she heads to the local cafe to relax for a while.

Once she goes inside, she was greeted by one of the employees.

"Hey there Nessa, The usual today?" The employer asked.

"Yes please" Nessa nodded as she gave the employer the money for her coffee.

"OK, Wait a moment please" said the employer as she took the money and goes to the kitchen.

Nessa then sits on her usual seat with the usual table as she waits for her coffee to come. Suddenly she sees a lion entering the cafe with his suitcase as the lioness realises in shock that it was the lion she saw yesterday.

She wanted to say hello but she was too shy, so she looked away when Mufasa saw her and knew who she was right away.

"Hey I remember you. You're Nessa right?" Mufasa asked as he sat on the other chair of the table.

Nessa looks up at the older lion nervously and mumbles "Yes, I am"

"Do you remember me?" Mufasa asked.

"Yes, Y-You're Mufasa right?" Nessa asked.

"Yep, I am Mufasa, Mufasa Pride" Mufasa greeted.

"Nice name" Nessa replied.

"Thank you, so is your name" Mufasa said.

Nessa blushes and replied

"Thanks"

Soon the waitress walks to Nessa with her coffee as she notices Mufasa and gasped in alarmed.

"Oh my god! You're Mufasa Pride!" The waitress squealed in delight.

Mufasa chuckled as Nessa asked

"You know him?"

"Know him? Girl, are you crazy?! Do you even know who this is?" The waitress replied.

"He's just a lion name Mufasa" said Nessa.

"He's not just a lion, He's one of the most successful billionaire in the world, He's Mufasa Pride from The Lion Technology Company that is like, one of the most popular companies in the whole world" said the waitress.

"Looks like someone has being doing their homework" Mufasa joked.

The two mammals except for Nessa shared a laugh as Mufasa signed an autograph for the waitress as the female said

"Thank you, Is there anything I can do anything for you?"

"A cup of coffee please" Mufasa replied.

"One coffee coming up Mr Pride" said the waitress.

As soon as she heads off to the kitchen, Nessa looks at Mufasa and said

"So you're a billionaire of your own company?"

"Yep, I'm surprise you don't know that I'm a big famous guy" Mufasa chuckled.

"I don't watch TV really, I mostly write stories and draw pictures" Nessa replied.

"Ah I see! An author and an artist all in one right?" Mufasa asked.

"Mmm hmm" Nessa nodded.

"I see, so what brings you here Nessa?" Mufasa asked.

"This is where I usually hang out when I want to relax for a while and have a drink" Nessa replied.

"Sounds simple enough" Mufasa shrugged.

"What do you do in your company?" Nessa asked.

"I usually work around the technology of this city that makes it run with usually half of what this city needs like lights, power plants, gas heaters, electronics" said Mufasa.

"I see" Nessa nodded.

"What do you do Nessa?" The lion asked.

Nessa felt uncomfortable about telling Mufasa about what she does for a living so she shyly replied

"I usually work in a flower store, ten minutes from here"

"I see, do you enjoy working there?" Mufasa asked.

Nessa didn't want to confess what the boss does to her due to her fear of being jobless and homeless if Pete find out she lost her job.

"Yeah" Nessa lied as she gave Mufasa an innocent smile.

"Well that's good" Mufasa replied with a smile on his face.

Nessa looks at the time and saw that it was 5pm as the waitress brought the coffee to Mufasa as the lioness got up and said

"I have to go Mr Pride"

Mufasa looks at the young lioness and asked

"Umm...OK...Will I see you again sometime? I really enjoy talking with you to be honest"

Nessa blushes as she replied

"Well, I usually come here every day so you can see me here if you like"

"OK, I'll do that" Mufasa replied as he smiles at Nessa.

"G-Goodbye Mr Pride" Nessa said.

"Call me Mufasa" Mufasa replied.

"Ok, Mufasa" Nessa shyly added as she left the cafe.

When Nessa got home, Pete Sr was waiting for her.

"Well, You got the money like you said?' Pete demanded.

"Here, There's seventy five dollars" Nessa replied as she hands out the money to Pete.

"Well, well...Who did you fuck to get this?" Pete mocked.

"I'm not a whore sir...Now if you excuse me, I'll be off to my room, Goodnight sir" Nessa replied with a small stern look.

She was about to open her door when Pete angrily grabbed her and made her faced him.

"Who the fuck said that you can leave bitch!" Pete growled.

"What do you want from me?!" Nessa cried.

Pete got angrier and yelled

"Don't you talk back to me girl!"

Nessa was whimpering as Pete chuckled deviously

"The hooker I called rejected me tonight and I am horny as hell...So you can fill in for me tonight and that's not a choice for you"

"I don't want to do this...L-Leave me alone please" Nessa begged.

"What did you say to me?!" Pete demanded.

"I don't want to be raped by you! No means no! Now leave me alone! You don't own me at all" Nessa cried.

Pete kicks his door open and yelled

"You get inside now!"

"No!" Nessa cried.

Pete furiously grabbed Nessa and chucks her inside his apartment. Nessa got up as she was shaking like a leaf while Pete angrily points his finger at her threaten and exclaimed

"You fucking think you can do whatever you want you stupid bitch?! HUH?! Well you don't! You're nothing but a worthless bitch who murdered her own family! You're stupid, you're ugly and you have no life! You hear me?! No life! I pay you everything including this place, your work, EVERYTHING! And you still act like an ungrateful whore"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'M SICK OF YOU! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Nessa screamed as she was feeling so angry and so upset that she couldn't take the abuse anymore.

Silience fill the room for a moment until Pete furiously slaps Nessa down and growls

"You fucking bitch, You dare call me an asshole?! Huh?!"

Nessa tries to get up but was pushed down by Pete again. The lioness tries to run but Pete holds her down.

"Stay down! I SAID STAY DOWN!" Pete yelled.

Nessa then see a baseball bat and heard Pete pulling off his pants and growled

"I'll teach to respect me you bitch"

"No! NO!" Nessa cried.

She grabs the baseball bat from the floor and hits Pete with it as hard as she can. The landlord falls on the floor as Nessa angrily kept hitting Pete with the bat as she then stops to see Pete groaning in pain and spitting out blood from his mouth.

Nessa frightfully runs out of Pete's apartment and didn't dare to go back inside her apartment but she kept on running and running as fast as she can, away from Pete.

Pete angrily ran out and saw Nessa leaving into the city as he yells

"Yeah go on! Fuck off bitch! If I see you again, I'll kill you!"

Nessa kept on running into the city as she was crying so hard and runs into an alleyway and falls on the ground when she stopped.

She crawled to the wall of the building and was sobbing in the alleyway as she knew that she was homeless and had nowhere to go anymore.

* * *

**Poor Nessa :(**

**Being horribly abused by Pete again**

**Lucky for Nessa, She escaped but now she's homeless**

**Where will she go now?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	6. Firing and Taking In

**Chapter 5: Firing and Taking In**

* * *

Meanwhile Mufasa was driving back to the Pride Mansion as he then sees Simba waiting on the front door. The older lion parks the car in the garage then heads out to the front door.

"Daddy" Simba happily cheered as he hugs his dad.

"Simba? What are you doing outside here?" Mufasa asked.

"I was playing hide and seek with Miss Peg and her boyfriend and they still hasn't found me yet" Simba replied.

"How long were you outside for Simba?" Mufasa asked.

"Before lunch when Miss Peg told the others that you wanted them to get you something in the city and then Miss Peg invited her boyfriend name Buster as we then played hide and seek and so far they haven't found me yet" Simba explained.

"What? I never told Angel and Scamps to get me something and what the fuck is she doing in there?" Mufasa angrily thought to himself.

Soon the two lions saw Angel and Scamps parking near the garage as the two canines got out of the car with a bottle of whiskey.

"There you are sir, we've being looking for you at work but you left early" said Scamps.

"Why did you ask us to get some whiskey sir?" Angel asked.

"I didn't, I never asked for anything" Mufasa replied.

"What?" Scamps asked in confusion.

"I knew it! I knew that bitch was lying!" Angel sternly snapped.

"Angel, Not front of my son" Mufasa sternly replied.

"I'm sorry sir" Angel apologised.

Simba goes to Angel and asked

"Miss Angel? May I have something to eat please?"

"Of course sweetie" Angel warmly replied as she picks Simba up and holds him.

"Scamps, Angel, Take Simba to the kitchen, I'll look for Peg" said Mufasa as he unlocks the front door with his key.

"Yes sir" the canines replied.

As Mufasa heads inside with the others, who took Simba to the kitchen, he heads upside to the 2nd floor as he hears moaning and grunting from the bathroom.

Inside the bathroom, Buster and Peg are having sex and Buster kept thrusting his seven metre cock inside Peg's vagina as he grabs Pegs breasts and rubs them hard.

"Oh Buster! Oh yes" Peg moaned as her tail slaps Buster's ass.

"Yeah, Take it! Take my big bone you slut" Buster grunted.

Mufasa was so furious when he realises what was happening and with that he swings the door open as the two canines halted and turns their heads to Mufasa.

"Oh fuck!" Buster yelped as he pulls out and falls to the ground in fright.

Mufasa was glaring at the two canines furiously as he growls at Buster.

"Get out"

Buster frightfully nodded and puts his pants and white tank top on as Peg furiously yelled

"What the fuck man? I was about to cum"

"**SILIENCE!**" Mufasa angrily roared at Peg.

"Hey! Who the fuck are you to yell at my girlfriend?!" Buster shouted as he was about throw a punch to Mufasa.

The lion dodges as he then punches Buster hard in the face. He pins Buster to the bathroom wall as the male dog froze with horror. Mufasa then pushes him out of the bathroom and growls

"I said get out"

"O-Ok, I'll leave" Buster stuttered as he rushes out of the house.

Mufasa then angrily looks at Peg who was furiously getting dressed as the lion growled

"How dare you! I hired you as a nanny to look after and care for Simba! Not to invite boys over and doing disgraceful things in my house!"

"Why do you care? You're not even here most of the day" Peg scoffed.

Mufasa glares darkly at Peg as he points the way out as he growls deeply.

"You're fired! Now get the hell out of my house and stay out!"

"And who will look after the little brat now? Hmm?" Peg smirked.

"Someone who is more important and better than you" Mufasa snapped.

"Want my advice, Forgot about it! Why bother looking after the little shit! He has no future, just like your slut of a wife" Peg coldly spatted.

Mufasa grabs Peg by the arm and growls loudly

"Don't you fucking talk shit about my son and my wife! Now get the fuck out of my house!"

He lets go of the canine as Peg furiously spatted at Mufasa's face before storming out of the house as Scamps enters the bathroom and said

"Are you OK sir?"

Mufasa didn't reply but instead sadly goes to the tap and washes his face as Scamps said with a concern tone.

"Sir? You OK?"

"Yes Scamps, I'm OK" Mufasa softly replied.

He then clears his throat and asked

"Is my son OK?"

"He's fine sir, Angel just cooked him some pasta for him" said Scamps.

"Very good...Very good..." Mufasa softly replied.

Scamps then hands Mufasa a short towel to dry his face with as the lions took it and dries himself with the towel. Once Mufasa was done, he looks at Scamps with the bag that has the whiskey inside it.

"Is the receipt for that still in there?" Mufasa asked.

"Yes sir" Scamps nodded.

"Give it to me, I'll go down and return it" said Mufasa.

"Allow me sir, I think you need to sit back and relax after what just happened" Scamps suggested.

"Scamps, Let's not argue...I'll return it...Now hand it over please" Mufasa replied.

Scamps knew he couldn't argue with his boss, so he hands the bag with the whiskey and receipt in it. Mufasa then goes out of the house and hops into his car as he drives off to the city.

Scamps told Angel what Mufasa is doing as Simba looks out the window to see his father leaving as he looks at Angel and asked

"Where's daddy going?"

"He's going to return something at the store dear" Angel replied.

"Don't worry pal, He'll be back soon" Scamps assured.

"Now come along you, It's time for your bath" said Angel.

Meanwhile in the city, Mufasa parks into the destination of the liquor store that the whiskey was brought from.

He exits and locks the car as he enters the liquor store and goes to the counter.

"Hello sir, How may I help you Mr Pride?" A mouse name Dawson greeted Mufasa.

"I like to make a refund for this please, I manage to got the wrong alcohol by accident" said Mufasa.

"I see, Do you have the recipt sir?" Dawson asked.

"Yes. Right here" said Mufasa as he hands the receipt to the employer.

"Mmmm...Ah yes, Very well give me a moment" said Dawson.

He went to the cashier and opens it as he gets out the money for Mufasa and hands it to him.

"There you are sir. Twenty five dollars refunded" said Dawson.

"Thank you" Mufasa thanked as he hands the bottle to Dawson.

"Would you like me to find you the drink you required sir?" Dawson asked.

"No thank you, I'm driving tonight" Mufasa replied.

"Ah I see, Very well then, Good evening to you Mr Pride" Dawson replied.

"You too sir" Mufasa said as he exits the liquor store.

Mufasa was about to get inside his car when he hears a faint crying coming from the alleyway. Curious as he is, He enters the alleyway with caution as he looks around to see where the sound of sobbing was coming from.

He leans to the right to see Nessa on the ground with her head against her legs and was crying.

Mufasa leans in closer to the young lioness and realises who she was as he said

"Nessa?"

Nessa bolted her head up in alarm with tears in her eyes as she sees Mufasa kneeling beside her and looking down on her.

"Y-You!" Nessa gasped as she knew who the lion was.

"What are you doing here alone and what happened to your face?" Mufasa asked in a concern voice.

The young lioness sobbed as she didn't want to tell Mufasa what happened with her and Pete, espically when the monsterious landlord threaten to hunt her down and kill her if she ever told anyone about what he does to her, so she replied.

"I...I tripped and felled on my face"

"Oh dear, Are you OK?" Mufasa asked.

"Y-Yes" Nessa lied as she wasn't alright at all.

Mufasa was so worried about the young lioness, even though he met her yesterday, he does have a heart for people like Nessa.

"Is this your home?" Mufasa asked.

"No...I don't have a home" Nessa sobbed.

"My god" Mufasa mumbled to himself.

"S-Shouldn't you be home with your family?" Nessa asked.

"Hey, let's not make this about me, Right now, I'm more concerned about you" said Mufasa.

"Why do you care? We only met yesterday" Nessa sobbed.

"That doesn't mean anything, Come on Nessa, A girl like you, especially at your age shouldn't be in the streets alone and homeless" Mufasa replied.

"You're right...I should be dead" Nessa sobbed.

"What?! No! That's not what I mean!" Mufasa gasped in alarmed.

"Why bother helping me sir?! I have no family, no friends, no home, Nothing! I'm just nothing...Nothing but a worthless excuse for a being...Now please leave me alone..." Nessa cried as she turns away from Mufasa.

The lion knew that he can't leave Nessa to starve to death in the cold streets of the city and he knew he didn't want a girl like Nessa to die alone in the darkness. He turns Nessa's face to his as he said

"Nessa, I want you to come with me"

"W-What?" Nessa sniffed.

Mufasa helped Nessa up and starts escorting her to the car as he opens the door for her.

"Go on in" Mufasa offered.

Nessa had no idea what Mufasa was planning as she wipes her tears and enters the car. Mufasa shuts the door behind Nessa and got inside his seat.

"W-What are you gonna do to me?" Nessa frightfully asked.

"Why are you so scared?" Mufasa asked.

"A-Are you gonna rape me?" Nessa sniffed.

"W-What?!" Mufasa asked in alarmed.

"I-I'm sorry, It's just I heard most of the ladies here get raped when men asked them to hop into their cars" Nessa stuttered as she shivers.

"Well I can assure you Nessa, I'm not that kind of guy" Mufasa assured Nessa.

"Y-You're not gonna rape me?" Nessa asked.

"No my child, I'm not" Mufasa replied as he starts the car and heads back to the mansion.

As the lion drives back home, Nessa was looking a bit scared and confused as Mufasa sees how she is and said

"Just relax Nessa, I'm not going to harm you. You're going to be OK"

"Where are you taking me?" Nessa asked.

"I'm taking you back to my home where you will be safe and look after" said Mufasa.

Nessa was surprised that Mufasa was letting her stay at his home as she was about to speak when Mufasa gently hushed her as he added

"It's OK Nessa, Just relax and enjoy the ride home, we'll almost there"

Soon they reached the Pride Mansion as Nessa was amazed of the two story mansion as Mufasa saw her reaction and chuckled as he asked

"You like my home?"

"It's so big and very beautiful" Nessa happily gasped.

"If you think the outside of it is great, Wait till you see the inside of the mansion" Mufasa chuckled.

Mufasa then pulls the car into the garage and closes it as he hops out of the car with Nessa and escorts her to the front door.

"Nessa, Welcome to Pride Mansion" Mufasa said as he opens the door and takes Nessa inside the mansion.

* * *

**Mufasa has found Nessa and took her back to his home**

**How will the others react?**

**Will Nessa be happy in the mansion?**

**Will Mufasa or the others find out the truth about what really happened to Nessa?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out! **


	7. Welcome to the Family

**Chapter 6: Welcome to the Family**

* * *

Mufasa took Nessa into the mansion as Nessa looks around the front hallway and was amazed by the portraits, the flowers on the vases and the grand staircase that leads to the second floor of the mansion.

Mufasa goes to Nessa as he chuckles at the astonishment look on Nessa's face.

"T-This is your home?" Nessa gasped.

"Yep, Do you like it Nessa?" Mufasa chuckled.

"It's so beautiful" Nessa replied in amazement.

"Thank you, My mother used to own this mansion when she was the Lady of the Pride Rock City Government" Mufasa said.

"Your mother was part of the city's government?" Nessa asked.

"Indeed" Mufasa nodded.

"Where is she now?" Nessa asked.

"She...she died twelve years ago" Mufasa sighed sadly.

"I'm so sorry" Nessa apologised as she felt guilty for asking.

"It's OK, She was seventy eight years old when she passed" Mufasa replied.

"I see" The lioness nodded.

She then sees a portrait of a lioness wearing a dark green dress standing up with pride as Nessa added

"Is that your mother on the poster?" Nessa asked.

"Portrait" Mufasa replied.

"I'm sorry?" Nessa asked.

"It's a portrait, Not a poster" Mufasa corrected.

"Oh...Sorry" Nessa apologised.

"No harm little one and yes that's my mother on the portrait, her name was Uru" Mufasa replied.

"She's very beautiful" Nessa said as she smiles at Mufasa.

"Indeed" Mufasa nodded.

Nessa looks at the portrait next to Uru and it shows a lion with a cane of steel, wearing a brown suit with a stern expression on his face. Mufasa then looks at the next portrait and said.

"That's my father, Ahadi"

"What did he do?" Nessa asked.

"He was President of his company called The Lion Technology Company" said Mufasa.

"What happened to him?" Nessa asked.

Mufasa looks at Nessa and softly replied

"Maybe it's best to keep some things about my family to themselves OK?"

"OK, Sorry" Nessa apologised.

"It's OK" Mufasa replied.

Soon Nessa walks to the left side of the hallway and sees another portrait of a female lioness who looked a little older than Nessa as the young lioness asked

"Is that your sister?"

The older lion goes to her and chuckled

"No, That's my wife Sarabi"

"Your wife? Do you think she'll be fine that I'm here?" Nessa asked in concern.

Mufasa looks at Nessa a bit sadly and said

"My wife is dead Nessa, She's being dead since last year"

"Oh my...I...I'm so sorry" Nessa apologised.

"Boy, I'm not doing so well here" Nessa sadly thought to herself.

"It's alright Nessa, No need to be sorry for things you don't know about" Mufasa replied.

"It's just I never watch television...because you know, I'm homeless and poor" Nessa said as he still couldn't bring up what her landlord did to her.

"I understand Nessa" Mufasa nodded.

Nessa just took a breath and exhales as she relaxs when Mufasa added

"Sarabi died from cancer last year, she had fought her disease for five years but she wasn't strong enough sadly"

"I'm so very sorry for your loss sir" Nessa replied with great pity for Mufasa.

"Thank you Nessa, After my wife died I was so worried about my son wherever he wouldn't move on without his mother but thanks to my friends, Scamps and Angel, they manage to help him back up and now he's being his own self again" Mufasa explained.

"Your son?" Nessa asked in confusion.

"Yes, Him" Mufasa nodded as he points to the next portairt of Simba with his fancy little suit on and his hair was slick back and he looks happy in the portrait.

"Awww he's so cute, what's his name?" Nessa asked.

"His name is Simba and he's my only child in the family" Mufasa replied.

"How old is he now?" Nessa asked.

"He's about eight and a half years old now" said Mufasa.

"I see" Nessa nodded.

She then sees a portrait of Scar on the right corner of the wall as she goes to it and adds

"Who is this guy sir?"

"That is my brother, Scar" Mufasa asked.

"He's very charming looking" Nessa said.

"To some ladies yes he is but don't let his looks fool you young one" Mufasa replied.

"Why?" Nessa asked.

"As charming as he says he is, He can be cold and cruel sometimes" Mufasa replied.

"Oh..." Nessa nodded as she was feeling a little uneasy by the cold look of Scar in the portrait.

"Come on, I'll show you around" said Mufasa.

He leads Nessa around the mansion as they first went to the middle door of the hallway which leads them to the living room. It had five leather couches, a wide screen tv, two drawers, three framed paintings on the wall, two pots of flowers made of crystal and a medium size electric heater.

"This living room is so wonderful" said Nessa.

"You ain't seen nothing yet my dear, Come along" Mufasa warmly replied.

Nessa follows the older lion as they head to the kitchen. The kitchen was small but it has ovens, one microwave, a huge fridge, a large cupboard, three drawers and a dishwasher and an automatic sink.

"If you ever feel hungry, my servants will be at your services" said Mufasa.

"Who are your servants?" Nessa asked.

"My servants are Scamps Darling and Angel Hallowell" Mufasa replied.

"I see, Are they friendly people?" Nessa nervously asked.

"Of course, they're like family to me" Mufasa replied.

"OK then" Nessa nodded.

Soon Mufasa opens another door to reveal the laundry room as Nessa nodded and said

"That's cool"

"Come, I want to show you the study room" said Mufasa.

The two felines then went to the door on the right of the hallway as Mufasa shows Nessa the study room. This room has a desk near the window with two bookshelves, a drawer, a CD player and a fireplace.

"This is where I come to do my work for the company whenever there is something I have to do" Mufasa explained.

"Wow, I gotta say that place looks cool" Nessa replied.

"Indeed" Mufasa nodded.

"Does anyone else come in here?" Nessa asked.

"Just my son sometimes whenever he wants to spend time and play with me with his toys or whenever he wants me to read a story for him" Mufasa explained.

"Awww, you sound like a great father" Nessa warmly smiled at the older lion

"Thanks, I love my son more than anything in the world" Mufasa replied.

Nessa smiles at the older loving father as Mufasa then takes Nessa out of the study room. Soon they went to the door in the left side of the front hallway

"This is the main bathroom" said Mufasa.

He opens the door as Nessa sees that the bathroom looked like one of the luxury hotel bathroom with the toilet in it as well.

"Beautiful" Nessa nodded as she really liked the mansion.

Soon they headed upstairs and into a hallway as Nessa sees four different doors when Mufasa said

"These doors are the bedrooms, the first door on the left are Scamps and Angels room and the second door on the left is Simba's room"

"OK, So one of them on the right is yours" said Nessa.

"Yes the second door on the right" said Mufasa.

"Who's room is the front door of the right?" Nessa asked.

"That's just the guest room, No one hardly uses it anymore" Mufasa replied.

Soon they hear Angel and Scamps coming out of their room as the two canines are escorting Simba to his bedroom when they stopped and saw Mufasa with Nessa.

"Daddy!" Simba cheered as he hugs his dad.

"Hey there son" Mufasa greeted.

"Hey sir, I was wondering where you went off to, You've being gone for a while since you were returning the bottle to the store" Scamps greeted his master.

Angel looks at Nessa and said

"Sir? Who is she?"

"Scamps, Angel, This is Nessa" Mufasa replied.

"Hi" Nessa nervously greeted the servants.

"Please to meet you Nessa" Scamps greeted back as he shakes her paw.

"Hi Nessa" Angel greeted back too as she shook her paw too,

Simba walks up to the young lioness and said

"I'm Simba, What's your name?"

"I'm Nessa" Nessa greeted the young cub.

"Simba, Why don't you head back to bed, I'll be with you shortly" Mufasa said to his son.

"Can Miss Nessa read me a bedtime story daddy? Please?" Simba kindly asked.

Mufasa looks at Nessa as she didn't want to say no and replied

"OK"

Soon she escorts Simba into the bedroom to read the young cub a bedtime story as Angel looks at Mufasa and asked

"Who is she and what happened to her?"

"She's the girl in the cafe I mentioned to you yesterday" Mufasa replied.

"Oh...So that's the girl who you saw yesterday?" Scamps asked.

"Yeah" The lion nodded.

"What happened to her?" Angel asked in concern.

"I found her in a dark and cold alley when I heard her crying from the streets" said Mufasa.

"Is she homeless?" Angel asked.

"Sadly yes she is" Mufasa replied.

"Oh dear" Scamps said in a concern tone.

"Will she be OK?" Angel asked.

"I don't know...I brought her here so she can rest for the night until I figure out what to do" said Mufasa.

"So...what do you want us to do now sir?" Angel asked.

"Nothing, You two are done for today" Mufasa replied.

"Thank you sir" said Scamps.

The two canines then headed back into their room as Mufasa walks to his son's room and sees Simba in bed while Nessa was reading him a bedtime story to him.

"And so Timmy and his family lived happily ever after...The End" Nessa finished the story.

"That was a great story" Simba happily yawned as he was getting tired.

"From the smile on your face Simba, I bet it is a great story" Mufasa fatherly chuckled.

"I was just reading him The Story of Timmy and the Magic Cloak" said Nessa.

"Ah yes, It's one of the most popular children's books nowadays" Mufasa nodded.

"Of course" Nessa nodded.

"Well, it's time for bed Simba" said Mufasa.

"OK dad" Simba yawned as he lays his head on the pillow.

"Nessa, Why don't you go and wait for me in the guest room, I'll talk to you shortly" Mufasa said to Nessa.

"OK" Nessa nodded.

"Goodnight Nessa" Simba happily said.

"Goodnight Simba" Nessa warmly replied as she goes to the guest room.

"OK then, let me just tuck you in son" said Mufasa.

He gently tucks his son in bed with the blankets and gives him his teddy bear to sleep with.

"Daddy?" Simba asked.

"Yes Simba?" Mufasa replied with another question.

"Is that lady going to be my new nanny?" Simba asked.

Mufasa was silent for a moment as he never thought of Nessa being Simba's nanny as his son has just thought of an idea on what to do with Nessa.

"Maybe, We'll see what happens in the morning son" said Mufasa.

"I hope she will be my new nanny, I like her. She's seems so nice" Simba happily replied.

Mufasa smiles and said

"I'll see what happens tomorrow son"

He turns off the lamp on Simba's desk as he kisses his son on the cheek and warmly said

"Goodnight son, I love you"

"Goodnight dad, I love you too" Simba replied.

Soon the young cub falls asleep in his bed as Mufasa heads out of his son's room and goes to the guest room where Nessa was waiting for him on the bed.

"Nessa, I want to ask you something" said Mufasa.

"OK, what's wrong?" Nessa nervously asked.

Mufasa sits down on the bed with Nessa as he said

"My son is in needed of a new nanny. Ever since his mother passed away, he's being bullied and tormented by the other kids at school so bad that I had to drop Simba out of school and got him to be home schooled instead"

"I see" Nessa nods.

"I tried to get a good nanny for my son but none of them are good enough for the job and most of them are liars and thieves" Mufasa continued.

"Oh dear! I'm so sorry to hear that" Nessa gulped in alarmed as she was getting the feeling Mufasa doesn't like people who lie.

"It's OK, Anyway I was meaning to ask you, Would you be interested in becoming Simba's new nanny?" Mufasa asked.

Nessa looks at the older lion in alarm as she was surprised that Mufasa was offering her to be Simba's nanny.

"S-Sir...I...I...I don't know what to say...I...I don't know if I can do this" Nessa stuttered.

"Why not Nessa? Simba likes you, the servants like you, I like you" Mufasa replied.

"You...you like me?" Nessa asked in confusion.

"Well...yeah, you're a kind person and you're not selfish or cruel" said Mufasa.

"Oh god no! I would never be selfish or mean to an innocent cub like Simba and I wouldn't even steal from you, I'm not a thief" Nessa replied.

Mufasa smiles and replied

"That's very good then, So it's settled then?"

"I don't know Mufasa...What if I fail? Why if I'm not good at minding your son?" Nessa nervously asked.

"Do not worry Nessa if you're having trouble, Ask Angel or Scamps or even me for help when I'm home from work OK?" Mufasa assured the younger lioness.

Nessa looks at Mufasa for a moment as she was feeling nervous until Mufasa rubs her shoulder for comfort as she heard him added

"Trust me, You and Simba will get along well and you'll do great. I know you will"

The female lioness looks at Mufasa and finally replied

"OK, I'll do it"

"Excellent! Is there anything you're worried about?" Mufasa asked.

"Well...I don't have a car, I don't have money and I don't have a home" said Nessa.

"You don't have to worry about transport, If you want to take Simba somewhere then call my driver here and he'll take you wherever you please" said Mufasa.

He hands Nessa a card that says Dodger and it has his phone number in it.

"Dodger?" Nessa asked.

"Yes? Whenever we have a fancy ball or a special event coming up, We pay Dodger to drive us there but don't worry, you won't have to pay for Dodger, I'll handle that" said Mufasa.

"Thank you" Nessa thanked.

"And about the money, don't worry about it, I shall leave you money for whenever you or both Simba and you want to go somewhere" said Mufasa.

"Oh I really don't feel like I should be spending your money, it makes me feel like I'm a thief" said Nessa.

"Nessa, Relax, I don't mind giving you a few hundred dollars to you. I'm a billionaire remember?" Mufasa chuckled.

"Oh...right" Nessa nodded as she blushes.

"And as the new nanny Nessa, This mansion is now your home so you are most welcome to live in this place for as long as you like" Mufasa said.

"You...You mean this mansion is my new home now?" Nessa gasped.

"Yes and this place is now your bedroom" said Mufasa.

"I thought this was the guest's bedroom" Nessa said in confusion.

"Not anymore, this is officially your room now" Mufasa winked at the lioness.

Nessa couldn't believe what is happening, she's now the nanny of the son of the billionaire, she has a new home and she's with nice and gentle people this time. It was a dream come true for Nessa.

"Nessa...Welcome to the Family" Mufasa warmly said.

"I...I don't know what to say" Nessa happily gasped.

"No need to say anything Nessa" Mufasa replied with a smile on his face.

Nessa goes to Mufasa and hugs him as she happily said

"Thank you sir, Thank you so much"

"It's OK Nessa, I'm just glad you're staying here and I know you'll do great at looking after my son" Mufasa chuckled

Nessa lets go of Mufasa as the older lion said

"Well, I'm going off to bed, Goodnight Nessa"

"Goodnight sir and thank you so much" Nessa replied.

Mufasa smiles at Nessa again as he leaves the room as he closes the door behind Nessa and heads for his bedroom to sleep for the night.

Nessa then happily gets on the bed and lies back quietly as she said

"I have a feeling this is going to be a brand new start for me"

She pulls the blankets over her and soon goes to sleep as she knew that starting tomorrow, her whole life is going to be better from here on now.

* * *

**Mufasa has just made Nessa the new nanny for Simba**

**Now she has a new home and she is very happy**

**How will she do with looking after Simba?**

**Will she do well or will she fail?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	8. First Day As Nanny

**Chapter 7: First Day As Nanny**

* * *

The next morning, Nessa woke up to the sound of knocking on the door and she can hear Angel's voice saying

"Miss Nessa? Are you awake?

"Yes Miss Angel, I'm coming" Nessa called out as she quickly got out of the bed and went to the door.

The lioness opens the door to see Angel carrying a tray with warm coffee and oatmeal as the canine goes into the room and said

"Good morning Nessa, How did you sleep?"

"I slept well" Nessa softly replied.

"That's good" Angel giggled.

Nessa looks at the tray with the coffee and oatmeal as she asked

"What is this miss?"

"That's your breakfast Nessa" said Angel.

"My breakfast?" Nessa asked.

"Yes, it's coffee and oatmeal" said Angel.

"Oh Ok" Nessa nodded.

"Wanna try the oatmeal?" Angel asked.

"Well...OK sure" Nessa nodded.

She took the spoon from the tray and puts it in the oatmeal as she then brings the spoon to her mouth and tastes the oatmeal.

"Wow, This is tasty" Nessa said as she swallows the oatmeal down.

"Glad to hear that" Angel happily replied.

She puts down the tray on the table where Nessa took the bowl and starts eating her oatmeal.

"This is the first time in a long time since I had breakfast like this"

Angel looks at her and said

"How long have you homeless for?"

Nessa looks at Angel as she still didn't want to confess the truth for she still fears Pete will hunt her down and do horrible things to her. So she just finishes the oatmeal and said to Angel

"I've being homeless for months"

Angel felt sorry for Nessa, though she didn't know that Nessa lied, as she replied

"I'm sorry"

"It's fine" Nessa nodded.

Nessa then drinks the coffee and then puts the cup and bowl on the tray as she was about to take it to the kitchen when Angel gently takes it off Nessa and said

"Don't worry Nessa, I'll take the tray back to the kitchen"

"Are you sure?" Nessa asked.

"Of course, I'm the maid! That's my job!" Angel kindly chuckled.

"I see" The lioness nodded.

"Anything else you need Nessa?" Angel asked.

"How much do I pay you for this breakfast?" Nessa replied with another question.

Angel just laughed and said

"Nessa, you don't pay for your breakfast here, This is different from the stores you sometimes go to for breakfast...Am I right about that bit?"

"Well yeah...So I don't pay for this?" Nessa asked.

"No and you don't pay rent here ether, Mufasa pays us every fore night and lets us stay here rent free as long as you do your job" said Angel.

"Really?" Nessa happily asked.

"Mmm hmm" Angel nodded.

Nessa was happy at first until she remembered that she has no skills or experiences being a nanny as she sadly sighed

"Oh shit...I'm gonna end up being on the streets again"

"Why?" Angel asked.

"Because I have no experience being a nanny and I'm not gonna do a good job" Nessa replied.

"Hey, relax. You'll do fine" Angel assured the lioness.

"You think so?" Nessa asked.

"I know so" Angel replied with a warm smile on her face.

"Thank you Miss Angel" Nessa thanked.

"Call me Angel OK?" Angel giggled.

"OK Angel" Nessa blushed in embarrassment.

"Now go and have a nice warm shower OK? We wouldn't want you to look dirty in front of Simba" Angel replied.

"Yeah you're right about that" Nessa giggled.

"Now I'll take your clothes once you're in the shower and I'll check the size you wear and get the clothes you need for today" said Angel

"Will they fit me?" Nessa asked.

"I give you my word that once I check your clothes size from theses, I can guarantee you that I'll get you the same size clothes for you today" said Angel.

"OK" Nessa nodded.

"The door on your right in your bedroom is your bathroom where the shower is at" said Angel.

"Thanks Angel" Nessa thanked.

"Anytime" Angel replied and heads off with the tray.

Nessa enters her bathroom and was astounded by the looks of it. She then takes off her clothes and looks in the mirror to see the bruises and sores that she has on her body.

"I can't believe I'm lying to the person who saved me...but I don't Pete to hunt me down and rape me before he kills me" Nessa sadly replied.

She then turns on the shower as she then enjoys her first warm shower that she never thought she would feel again since the day she ran away from the orphanage. Once she was all clean as a whistle, she dries herself with the towel and heads back to her bedroom.

Once she sees the clothes that Angel said she would bring in while the lioness's having a shower as she can see that the clothes are set with a long blue formal shirt, a long blue skirt and a white long ribbon for the waist with a half below apron, long dark blue stockings and black polished shoes.

"Wow...These are beautiful" Nessa gasped in amazement.

She puts them on and true to Angel's word they were the same size as her old clothes. Nessa looks in the mirror that was attached to the drawer and saw the clothes she was wearing. The lioness was feeling amazing as it was like she's now a different person.

Soon she heard knocking on her door again and said "Come in"

The door opens as Angel comes in again with her boyfriend Scamps this time.

"Wow Nessa, You look beautiful" Angel gasped in amazement.

"Yeah you look so smart and neat" Scamps happily added.

"Thank you" Nessa thanked as she blushes.

"So, you ready to do this?" Scamps asked.

"Well..." Nessa nervously muttered.

"She's nervous" Angel kindly giggled.

"Hey don't worry too much about this, All you got to do is have fun with Simba, play games, read stories, draw stuff and all that other kids stuff they do with nannies and babysitters" Scamps said.

"Oh...OK then...Where's Mufasa?" Nessa replied.

"Mufasa went to work Nessa but he asked us to tell you that he wishes you luck and have fun with Simba" Scamps replied.

"Ok" Nessa nodded.

"I should let you know that Simba can be a troublemaker from time to time but he promise his daddy he would cause any trouble with you" said Angel.

"I see" Nessa replied as she was getting more nervous.

"Come on Nessa, I'll take you to his room" said Angel.

The female canine took Nessa to Simba's room as the ladies can see the young cub sitting on the floor and drawing stuff on his art book.

"Simba, your nanny is here" Angel said to Simba kindly.

Simba looks up to see Nessa as he gasped happily and jumps with joy as he cheers

"I knew it! I knew you were going to be my new nanny"

"Ok, Ok, Settle down Simba or you'll might hurt yourself. Remember the time you tripped over your toys while jumping around?" Angel giggled.

"Yes Angel" Simba replied as he settles himself down.

Angel looks at Nessa and said

"Have fun"

She then leaves Nessa and Simba alone as she walks out of the room and closes the door behind. The lioness looks at the male cub and said

"So, How did you sleep?"

"I slept great" Simba replied.

"OK then" Nessa replied.

She was so nervous and feeling a little shakey but she kept on smiling and said

"What do you wanna do first?"

"I'm drawing some stuff for now, Wanna draw with me?" Simba asked.

"OK, Sure" Nessa replied.

Nessa then joins Simba on the floor as the cub hands her some paper and colour pencils.

"Thank you" Nessa thanked.

"You're welcome" Simba replied.

Nessa starts drawing as the young cub asked

"Is it true that you were homeless?"

Nessa looks up at the cub as she wonders

"How did he know that?"

She then clears her throat and said

"Well...yeah...I was" Nessa nodded.

"If you were homeless, What happened to your family?" Simba asked.

Nessa looks at Simba and replied

"I...I don't think I should I answer that for you"

"Why not?" Simba asked.

"Because...well...it makes me sad to be honest" Nessa replied.

"Why? Are they angels in heaven?" Simba asked.

Nessa couldn't blame Simba for being curious, He was just a cub and all cubs his age are always full of curiosity and wonders. So she replied.

"Yes they're angels in heaven now"

"Just like my mum" Simba sadly said.

"I'm so sorry about your mother" Nessa apologised.

"It's OK" Simba replied.

"You miss her?" Nessa asked.

"Yeah but I know she's OK" said Simba.

"Really?" Nessa asked.

"Yeah, My aunt told me that mother is in heaven and she's hanging out with the other angels doing stuff that girls like" said Simba.

"You mean like tea parties, trying on dresses, watching girly movies and all that kind of stuff girls do?" Nessa asked with a smile on her face.

"Yeah" Simba nodded.

"Well I'm sure she must be having fun with the other angels" Nessa said.

"Yeah I know she is" Simba happily said.

Soon Simba notices Nessa's paws twitching a bit as he asked

"Are you nervous of being my new nanny?"

Nessa looks at him and replied

"No, of course not"

Simba smirked and replied

"I know you're nervous Nessa, I can see your paws shaking"

Nessa blushes and mumbles

"OK, So I am a bit nervous"

"Relax, It's not hard to be a nanny, All you have to do is be my slave and do as I see even if I ask you to something wild and crazy" Simba replied with a devious grin on his face.

"W-What?!" Nessa gulped in alarmed.

Simba then laughed out loud as he said

"I'm just joking Nessa, All we do is play games, do stuff and go out to places and all that jazz"

"Oh...Phew, For a moment there I thought you wanna do something dangerous and god knows even you don't wanna do dangerous stuff" Nessa sighed in relief.

"Danger? Hah! I walk on the wild side. I laugh in the face of danger" Simba playfully said with a devious voice as he lets out a pretend evil laugh.

"Simba, I'm serious" Nessa said.

"Take a chill pill Nessa, I'm only joking" Simba laughed.

"Well Angel did say you can be a bit of troublemaker from time to time" Nessa said with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah well, That's because all the other nannies were no fun but since I like you and you're pretty much fun to hang around, I'll keep my dad's promise to stay out of trouble" said Simba.

"I'm glad to hear that" said Nessa.

A few minutes went by as the two felines finished drawing as Simba shows Nessa his drawing.

"Who did you draw Simba?" Nessa asked.

"You as my new nanny and there's me playing in the beach, making sandcastles together" Simba replied.

Nessa smiles at the picture and said

"It looks great Simba"

"Thank you, Do you think we can do to the beach someday soon?" Simba asked.

"Someday when summer comes again, We'll go to the beach" said Nessa.

"Cool!" Simba said with glee as he then sees Nessa's artwork and added

"May I see what you've drawn please?"

"Of course" Nessa nodded.

She shows Simba her artwork as the young cub gasped in surprised.

"What's wrong Simba? You don't like it?" Nessa asked as she was feeling nervous that she might have done something wrong.

"This picture...I love it!" Simba cheered.

The picture that Nessa drawn features Simba and Mufasa hugging each other as father and son.

"This is so beautiful, Can I keep this? Can I keep this please?" Simba asked.

Nessa smiles at Simba and replied

"Of course you can, here you go"

She hands the artwork to Simba as the young cub smiles happily with the artwork in his hands.

"Wait till daddy sees this! He'll love it" Simba happily said.

"I'm sure he'll love it" Nessa giggled.

Simba then goes to Nessa and gives her a big hug as Nessa grunted a little due to the bruises on her but Simba didn't notices as he happily said

"Thank you Nessa, You're the best nanny ever"

Nessa was touched by that as she smiles warmly and hugs Simba back and replied.

"You're welcome and thank you Simba for those kind words"

"Anytime" Simba chuckled.

As the day passes, Nessa got used to being Simba's nanny as she and the young cub played a lot of fun games together and soon they went to the kitchen for lunch.

Just as they finished walking down the stairs, they heard the doorbell rang.

"Who is that?" Simba asked.

"I don't know, Wait right here" said Nessa and heads for the door.

When she opens the front door, she sees an older lioness in her early thirties, wearing a green business dress as Nessa said

"Hello there madam, May I help you?"

"Ah you must be the new nanny Mufasa told me about this morning. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Sarafina, Simba's aunt" said Sarafina.

* * *

**It seems Nessa is doing so well with being Simba's nanny**

**Now she's meeting Sarafina, Simba's aunt**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	9. Sarafina's Visit

**Chapter 8: Sarafina's Visit**

* * *

Sarafina enters the mansion as Nessa bows before her, which causes the older lioness to giggle kindly and said

"There's no need to bow before me Miss Nessa, I'm not a queen"

"Oh...sorry" Nessa apologised as she got up from the ground.

"So you're the new nanny?" Sarafina asked.

"Yes I am" The young lioness nodded.

"Well I say that Mufasa made a wonderful choice choosing someone like you to be Simba's nanny" said Sarafina.

"Thank you madam" Nessa thanked.

"Call me Sarafina OK?" The older lioness sweetly said.

"OK Sarafina" Nessa replied.

"Aunt Sarafina!" Simba cheered as he runs to his aunt and embraces her.

"Hello Simba, How are you?" Sarafina happily asked.

"Great! I have a new nanny now" Simba replied.

"I can see that" Sarafina giggled.

"Look Aunt Sarafina! Look at the drawing Nessa made me! Isn't it beautiful?" Simba gleefully asked as he shows the artwork Nessa made for him to his aunt.

"Wow that is beautiful. Your nanny has good art skills" Sarafina kindly replied.

Nessa blushes as she softly smiles at that but then sees another cub entering the mansion.

"Hi Simba" the cub greeted.

"Hey Nala" Simba greeted back.

"So you're a nanny too?" Nessa asked.

"No Nessa, This is my daughter Nala" Sarafina giggled.

Nala looks at Nessa and said

"Hello! I'm Nala"

"I'm Nessa, Please to meet you Nala" Nessa greeted.

"Your dress is so pretty" Nala kindly complimented

"Thank you" Nessa sweetly thanked.

"Why don't you kids go and play in the playground outside for a while, Me and Nessa wish to have a grown up conversation" said Sarafina.

"OK, Come on Nala! Let's play hide and seek" Simba said.

"I get to hide first" Nala laughed as she and Simba heads out to the playground.

"You hid first last time" Simba added.

Sarafina and Nessa then heads off to the lounge room as the older lioness took a seat on the couch while Nessa still stands and watches Sarafina.

"Please sit, this is your home too" said Sarafina.

Nessa then sits down on the other couch as Angel then comes along with Scamps.

"Hello Miss Angel. Hello Mister Scamps" Sarafina greeted the canines.

"Greetings Miss Sarafina" The servants both greeted back.

Angel looks to the left to see Nessa sitting on the couch as she asked

"Miss Nessa? Where is Simba?"

"Don't worry about Simba Miss Angel, He's playing outside with my daughter" said Sarafina.

"Maybe I should just watch over them" Nessa suggested.

"Please stay, I wish to talk to you and besides, Scamps and Angel can watch over them from time to time. Right guys?" Sarafina replied.

"Yes madam" Both canines answered.

"Very good" Sarafina nodded.

"Would you like some tea miss?" Scamps asked.

"That would be lovely Scamps, thank you" Sarafina answered.

"Do you want anything Nessa?" Angel asked.

"Oh no, I'm fine...Thank you" Nessa nervously replied.

Soon Angel and Scamps left the lounge room, leaving the two lionesses alone as Sarafina looks at the young lioness who was rubbing her paw nervously.

"There's no need to be nervous darling, I just want to have a little chat with you" Sarafina asked.

"OK" Nessa nodded.

"So, Mufasa found you in the alley last night am I correct?" The older lioness questioned.

"Yes, He found me there last night" Nessa answered.

"Are you poor? Are you alone?" Sarafina asked.

"Yes to both to those questions" Nessa nodded.

Sarafina looks at Nessa in pity and said

"What happened to your family?"

"I...I rather not talk about it" Nessa sadly replied.

"Sorry" Sarafina apologised.

"It's OK" Nessa softly said.

Sarafina got up and goes to sit next to Nessa as the older lioness asked

"Are you happy that Mufasa took you into this place?"

"Of course I am, If it wasn't for him I'd be cold, alone, hungry and would have being dead in the streets from the cold or worse" Nessa replied.

"I see" Sarafina nods as she then looks at Nessa's clothes and added

"Are these the only clothes Mufasa gave you?"

"Well yes" Nessa nodded.

"Hmmmm...I'll tell you what, Why don't I take you to one of the city's famous plazas and go shopping for clothes and other things for you" said Sarafina.

"Oh...That's so kind but I don't have money to buy things" Nessa replied.

Sarafina just giggled and replied

"Not to worry, we'll just get some from Mufasa" Sarafina replied.

Nessa's eyes widened as she stuttered

"I-I don't think that's a good idea"

"Why not?" Sarafina asked.

"I don't wanna be greedy and it's his money, we can't just take some off him" Nessa answered.

"Honey relax, He doesn't mind we take a little of his money, we'll pay him a visit in his company before we go shopping for you" said Sarafina.

"Well how much money are we gonna ask him for?" Nessa asked.

"I say about five thousand dollars" Sarafina answered.

"W-Wha-?! Five thousand dollars?! Are you mad?! There's no way Mufasa would allow us to have that kind of money" Nessa gasped.

"Sweetie relax, Asking for five thousand dollars from Mufasa is like having fifty cents from him" Sarafina said.

"Really? Why's that?" Nessa questioned.

"Because Mufasa is a billionare of his own famous company remember? He gets over five hundred thousand dollars each week" Sarafina answered.

"Oh" Nessa nodded.

"Well let's get going then shall we?" Sarafina giggled as she takes Nessa's paw and gently takes her to the front door.

"Hold on a minute! What about Simba? Mufasa won't be please if I just leave him alone on the first day of the job" Nessa asked in concern.

"Well not to worry, I'm sure Angel and Scamps can watch over them for an hour or so" said Sarafina.

"Your tea, miss" said Scamps as he walks to the feline with a cup of tea.

"Thank you Scamps" said Sarafina.

She then drinks it and hands the cup back to Scamps as Angel walks up to the felines and asked

"Where are you taking Nessa madam?"

"I'm taking Nessa shopping so she can have things for herself in her room" said Sarafina.

"What about the kids?" Scamps asked.

"Could you mind them for an hour or two until we get back please?" Nessa asked politely to both Angels and Scamps.

"Of course Nessa" Angel replied with a smile on his face.

"Have fun Nessa" said Scamps.

"Thank you" Nessa thanked as she blushes.

"Tell the kids we'll be back in a while" said Sarafina.

Soon they went out of the door as the two lioness hops into Sarafina's red Ferrari and the older lioness took Nessa and herself to the city.

"What if Mufasa is not please that I'm not minding Simba?" Nessa asked worryingly.

"Honey relax, Let me do the explaining" Sarafina assured the younger lioness as she continues driving to the city.

* * *

**Sarafina's just had her chat with Nessa**

**Now they're off to see Mufasa before Sarafina takes Nessa shopping**

**Will Mufasa mind Nessa being out instead of minding Simba?  
**

**How will the other members in the company react when they learn about Nessa?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out**


	10. Visiting & Greeting

**Chapter 9: Visiting & Greeting**

* * *

Meanwhile in the Lion Technology Company, Mufasa was continuing doing his work on the laptop in his office. He was writing a letter to the Starlight Casino telling them that he accepts the invoice that will allow the casino to install new lights for the new constructed floor that the place had recently updated with the bar section.

Soon the phones on his desk rings as Mufasa presses the button to put the phone on speaker and he said

"Good afternoon, this is Mr Mufasa Pride speaking. How may I help you this afternoon?"

"Sir this is Zazu speaking" said Zazu.

"What is it Zazu?" Mufasa asked.

"Your sister in law is here" Zazu replied.

Mufasa was surprised since he rarely sees Sarafina coming to the office and said

"Really?"

"Yes sir and she's brought someone with her" said Zazu.

"Who?" The lion asked.

"Hold on a second" Zazu replied.

Mufasa waited as there was a moment of mutters until he could hear Zazu adding

"Appreaitly a lioness by the name of Nessa"

"Nessa?" Mufasa said in confusion.

"That's correct sir" Zazu replied.

Mufasa was confuse about Nessa being with his sister in law and not looking after his son in the mansion as he feels that Sarafina has something to do with this as he said to the speaker phone

"Bring Sarafina to my office and send Bagheera down to take Nessa to the employee's lounge room"

"Right away sir" Zazu replied and he ends the call as Mufasa turns the speaker off.

In the foyer of the building, Zazu was looking at the two lionesses and said

"The boss wants to see you in his office Sarafina"

"Wait, What about Nessa? You don't expect my brother in law to leave her alone here" Sarafina said with a curious tone.

"No he's not going to leave Miss Nessa alone here, Which is why he asked me to call Mr Bagheera and he'll escort her to the employee's lounge room where she can relax and wait for you" Zazu explained.

"I see...Very well" Sarafina replied.

"Maybe we shouldn't have come here" Nessa nervously said.

"Honey, relax will ya?" Sarafina giggled.

"Mufasa will see you now Sarafina" said Zazu.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming" Sarafina said to Zazu.

She then turns to the young lioness and added

"I'll see you soon OK?"

"OK" Nessa nodded.

Sarafina then goes to one of the elevators as she presses the up button and the door closes while Nessa watches the meter on the elevator go up.

"So how do you the boss madam?" Zazu asked.

The lioness looks at the blue feathered bird and replied

"I'm his son's new nanny" Nessa replied.

"Ah I see, Welcome to the Lion Technology Company. I am Zazu" Zazu greeted.

"What do you do here?" Nessa asked.

"I mostly bring the boss's lunch and coffee and I also work at the front office in the foyer" Zazu answered.

"Oh, that sounds like a good job" said Nessa.

"Yeah, it's a great job though I should warn you that some of the employees here are completely impulsive" said Zazu.

"What does that mean?" Nessa asked.

"Meaning that they do things without thinking" Zazu replied.

Nessa then sees Bagheera heading towards her and he spoke

"Miss Nessa?"

"Yes?" The lioness answered.

"Welcome, my name is Bagheera" Bagheera introduced himself to the lioness.

"Nice to meet you" Nessa greeted back with a smile.

"Ok so if you could come with me, I'll escort you to the employers longue room" said Bagheera.

"OK then" Nessa replied as she then looks back at Zazu and added

"Bye Zazu"

"Goodbye Nessa! Nice meeting you" said Zazu.

Meanwhile in Mufasa's office, Sarafina opens the door to see her brother in law working hard as usual.

"Still working hard like a old pocketwatch" Sarafina joked.

The older lion looks up and gave Sarafina a little stern look as he clears his throat and said

"Hello Sarafina"

"So how's my brother in law doing?" Sarafina asked

She makes her way to the seat near Mufasa's desk and sat down on it when Mufasa replied.

"I'm actually confuse to be honest Sarafina"

"Let me guess, you're wondering why I brought your new nanny here" Sarafina said.

"Actually yes I am Sarafina. Why would you bring here when you know she has to mind my son back at the mansion, Is something wrong with her?" Mufasa asked in a serious tone.

"Nothing is wrong with her Mufasa. She's fine to me" Sarafina shrugged.

"Then why is she here?" Mufasa asked.

"What? You don't want her here?" Sarafina asked.

"I don't mind her here, it's just she gets nervous about screwing up her first day as the nanny and I bet right now she's getting all worked up" Mufasa explained.

"Relax Mufasa, She's fine. I just wanna take her shopping and get some clothes and all that jazz for her" Sarafina said.

"Well why didn't you call me?" Mufasa asked.

"I wanted to ask you if I could have a few bucks for Nessa to get the things for her" Sarafina replied.

"And why do you wanna do that? I was going to do that for her" Mufasa questioned.

"Because after that last incident of me spending your money at the casino when I was drunk off my head before your wedding with my sister, I want to make it up for you at last by welcoming Nessa to the family and making her comfortable with us" Sarafina answered.

"I see...Very well, How much do you want for Nessa?" Mufasa asked.

"Five thousand dollars please" said Sarafina.

"One moment" said Mufasa.

The lion then types on the laptop for a couple of minutes and soon he looks at his sister in law and adds

"Done"

"Thank you Mufasa" Sarafina thanked.

"Not a problem. But remember this is only for Nessa, you understand?" Mufasa replied.

"Yes Mufasa I know, I've a fully matured lioness" said Sarafina as she makes her way to the door.

"So I'll see you and Nala at the family dinner tonight?" Mufasa asked.

"Yes Mufasa" Sarafina nodded.

"Very well. I'll see you both soon" Mufasa said.

"See you" Sarafina said in a cheerful tone and left the office.

Sarafina then goes to the employers longue room where Nessa was happily chatting to the other members of the council.

"Hey Nessa! I see you're getting along with Beast, Aslan and Bagheera" Sarafina happily said.

"Sarafina, Your brother in law's new nanny is such a kind lioness" said Beast.

"Awww thank you" Nessa thanked as she blushes.

"You are my dear, you're well mannered, polite and very proper indeed" Aslan commented.

"I must say Scar pick the perfect lady this time" Bagheera said.

"Actually Mufasa picked me" Nessa replied.

"Mufasa picked you?" Aslan asked in confusion.

"Yes sir...Is that a problem?" Nessa nervously asked.

"Not at all Miss Nessa" Aslan kindly answered.

"It's just that ever since Mufasa's wife passed away, Scar has made mostly all the decisions of nearly everything Mufasa does" Bagheera explained.

"Oh...I see" Nessa nodded.

Sarafina looks around in the longue room and asked

"Wasn't Shere Khan with you guys?"

"Well he was but now he went off somewhere" said Aslan.

"That tiger seems a little mysterious" said Nessa.

"That's just Shere Khan, He comes and goes as he please" Beast shrugged his shoulders.

"Listen guys, I love to stay to chat but me and Nessa have to go" said Sarafina.

"OK, Goodbye guys! It was lovely to meet you all" Nessa said as she waves goodbye to the males.

The others said their goodbyes to Nessa as Scar then enters the employers longue room and notices the other council members waving goodbye.

"May I ask why you buffoons are waving stupidly?" Scar coldly asked.

The others sternly looks at Scar as Aslen replied

"Your sister in law had just left, that's why we were waving"

"...Right" Scar slowly nodded.

He looks over to see Nessa leaving with Sarafina and added

"Who is that girl leaving with Sarafina?"

"That's Nessa" Beast replied.

"Your nephew's new nanny" Bagheera added.

Scar looks at Bagheera as he slowly said

"My nephew's what?"

"Your nephew's new nanny" Beast replied.

Scar was slient for a moment as he looks at the young lioness going into the elevator with Sarafina as he then said

"I see..."

The male lion left the room without another word as the others watched Scar left.

"What's his problem?" Beast asked.

"I've no idea" Aslan shrugged.

"That guy really gives me the creeps" Bagheera added.

"Mmm hmm" The two males agreed with Bagheera.

They were all quiet for a moment until Aslan broke the silence as he said

"Where is Shere Khan? Work is not over yet"

"Knowing him, He could be anywhere" said Beast.

"Come on guys, let's get back to work" said Bagheera.

The three mammals left the employers lounge room and went back to work. Meanwhile Shere Khan was watching Vitani working in her desk quietly when he saw a young adult hyena coming up to the young female lioness.

"Hey baby, Wanna a cigarette?" The male asked in a seductive way

"No" Vitani refused as she continues working.

"Ah come on lady, Live a little! I'm sure those ladies back at your orphanage would be please to have a good time with me" The male flirted.

"Fuck off" Vitani hissed as she was getting annoyed.

The male turns the chair around to let Vitani face him.

"Come on sweetcheek, How about you and I have a little office loving time in the broom cupboard together... I'll show you a good time" The male deviously chuckled.

Shere Khan then walks up to the young male and grabs the back of the hyena's shirt and pulls him away from Vitani, causing the hyena to fall on the floor.

"Hey what the fuck?!" The male angrily snapped.

He stopped his anger when Shere Khan banged his cane near between the feet of the young male as hyena looks up to see Shere Khan looking down at him with his cold eyes.

"M-Mr Khan, I-I-!" The hyena stuttered.

"Save your breath young man...Now...When the lady says fuck off, she saying to you in these words, get the fuck out of here" Shere Khan coldly said.

"Y-You can't swear at the employees! It's against the rules" The hyena whimpered.

The tiger gets on his knees and leans forward to the hyena's face and calmly replied

"Do I look like I give a shit?"

The hyena gulped and shook his head as Shere Khan chuckled coldly

"Well...now that you understand how serious I am, I'm going to ignore this conversation and act like nothing happened"

"Phew" The hyena sighed in relief.

"But know this boy!" The tiger softly yet sternly growled.

The hyena froze in horror as Shere Khan grabbed the collar of the young male's shirt and brings him directly near his face as the tiger dangerously added

"If I see you harassing her again...You will answer to me...Understand?"

"Y-Yes sir" The hyena gulped.

"You're not going to tell Mufasa, you're too afraid to tell him about this...you're afraid of what I might to do to you if that happens" Shere Khan whispered in the hyena's ear.

The young adult could feel chills down his spine as he gulped

"H-How do you know that? A-Are you a psychic or something?"

"No...Just a tiger who knows shit and can do things that can fuck up your mind" The tiger deviously chuckled.

Shere Khan then lets the hyena go as the young male went away from the tiger in fear. Khan then looks at Vitani who was working still and didn't notice the threat he made to the hyena.

"Are you OK?" He asked the young lioness.

Vitani looks up at the older tiger and replied

"Yes I am...Thank you"

"No worries my dear, that boy won't harass you anymore" Shere Khan purred.

"Thanks" Vitani thanked.

"Anytime madam" Shere Khan said.

He walks by the young lioness before turning back and added

"I am Shere Khan"

Vitani looks at him with a nervous smile and replies

"I'm Vitani"

The tiger gently takes the lioness's paw and kisses it as he looks at her and purrs

"_Au Chante Mademoiselle_"

Vitani blushes hard as Shere Khan purred at the sight of Vitani blushing. He then puts a card down on her desk and said

"If you ever wish to talk to someone about anything at all, you're more than welcome to come by my home my dear" said Shere Khan.

The older tiger leaves as Vitani then softly replied

"Um...t-thank you kind sir"

"No problem at all my dear" Shere Khan replied as he kept on walking

She looks at the card that has Shere Khan's phone number and address as she looks back at the tiger who was heading for the stairs to the next floor as Vitani puts the card in her pocket and continues working on her assignment for the company.

* * *

**Mufasa has gave Sarafina money to get stuff for Nessa**

**Nessa seemed to got along well with the others**

**Scar doesn't seem to like the idea of Nessa being the new nanny**

**And Shere Khan stopped a preverted hyena from harrassing Vitani**

**What happens next?  
**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	11. Shopping and Private Moment

**Chapter 10: Shopping and Private Moment**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS ADULT CONTEXTS AND AN ADULT SCENE**

* * *

In the city plaza, Sarafina took Nessa down shopping for clothes and other accessories for her to make her feel welcome to Mufasa's family.

So far they manage to get some lovely clothes for her that are causal and even formal. They also got some books, movies, necklaces, ear rings and much more for Nessa.

As they went onwards in the plaza, Sarafina saws a fancy dress show that has the best formal dresses.

"Now before we go back home sweetie, we must find you a lovely dress for tonight" said Sarafina.

"Tonight? What happens tonight?" Nessa asked in curiosity.

"We're having a family dinner and you along with Angel and Scamp are invited" said Sarafina.

"Really?" Nessa asked.

"Of course darling, Now come along" said Sarafina.

The lionesses enter the fancy dress shop as a female fox name Vixey heads out of the staff room and goes to the counter.

"Hi, Welcome to the Royal Ladies Store, How may I help you?" Vixey asked.

"Hello, I'm looking for something formal to wear for my friend here" said Sarafina as she shows Nessa to Vixey.

The fox got a measuring tape and measures Nessa's height and weight as she then said

"I know just the one for her, Wait here" said Vixey as she leaves to the back room for a moment.

"Have you been to this store before?" Nessa asked.

"Yep, Many times" Sarafina nodded.

Soon Vixey came with a long sleeve black dress with diamonds on it.

"Wow! That is beautiful" Nessa gasped in amazement.

Sarafina was please to hear this as she then said

"We'll take it"

"OK, that'll be nine hundred dollars please" said Vixey.

Sarafina pays for the dress as Vixey then puts the dress in a special box then she gave it to Nessa and the female fox then said

"Thank you and have a lovely day"

"Thank you" Both lionesses replied and soon left the store.

"Well we got the dress now" said Nessa.

"Indeed we have. Come along Nessa, we'll head back home" said Sarafina.

Soon the girls went back to the car with the shopping bags full of the items they brought and starts to drive back to the mansion.

* * *

Meanwhile Angel has just let Simba and Nala watched one of their favourite movies in the longue room while Angel heads up to the bedroom and begins to get change when Scamp came in and locks the door behind him.

"Scamp? What are you doing?" Angel asked.

"Well baby, since the kids are busying watching the movie for the next hour and a half, I was thinking you and me could have a little private moment together" Scamp chuckled as he winks at his girlfriend.

Angel blushes at what Scamp wants to do as she replies

"Scamp, we can't have sex here. The kids are in the longue room"

"And we're upstairs" said Scamp.

"But what if Mufasa sees us doing this?" Angel asked.

"He won't be back for another two hours" Scamp replied.

"Or Sarafina or Nessa? They could be back at any moment" Angel asked in concern.

"I got a text from Sarafina, She said she'll be back in fifteen minutes" Scamps replied

"Oh...but remember what happened to Peg when she had sex with Buster?" Angel asked.

"True but trust me sweetie, no one will find out about this" Scamp answered.

He then kisses Angel on the neck which causes the young adult female to gasp in pleasure as she watches her boyfriend stripping his shirt off.

"Come on Angel, We're both adults now...You know you want this" Scamp sexually panted as he kisses her neck and strips her apron off.

"Scamps..." Angel panted as she tries to resist.

But from the moment, Scamps groped Angel breasts softly, she moans out loud

"Alright, alright! Since you now got me all heated up, we'll do it but can we please do it in our bathroom?" Angel asked as she strips off her shirt and pants.

"Ok" Scamp nodded as he slides his pants off.

Scamp took his girlfriend to their bathroom and starting making out passionately. Scamps then takes off Angel's bra as he smiles deviously at the sight of his girlfriend's breasts.

"Your breasts still turns me on baby" Scamp deviously chuckled.

"You like?" Angel deviously teased.

"I love" Scamp sexually growled.

Soon Angel sees the bulge on Scamp's underwear and lustfully said

"How about you show me your big sexy doghood?"

"With pleasure" Scamp lustfully replied as he took off his undies, leaving the male adult nude in front of Angel.

He then turns around and reveals his big rounded butt at Angel.

"Like my big round butt baby?"

"Oh yeah" Angel giggled deviously and rubs it.

"Mmmm...You sure know how to please your man baby" Scamp chuckled.

"You got that right" Angel giggled.

Scamp soon turns around and pulls Angel's thong down and sees her vagina as his erection went up.

"Baby, you have no idea how much seeing you naked please me so much" Scamp pants in pleasure.

Angel giggles deviously and rubs the member as she replies

"I'm glad to hear that tenderfoot"

The two canines then holds each other close and makes out as they both rub their paws over all the other's body. Soon Scamp gently lies Angel down on the floor and spreads her leg open.

"Here I go baby" Scamp sexually growled.

"Hold on! Aren't you forgetting something?" Angel smirked.

The male canine looks at his member and realises what he has forgotten as he blushes and nervous chuckled

"Excuse me"

He then got up to the bathroom cupboard and got out a condom as he puts it on his member and said

"Better be safe than sorry"

He then rubs some lube on the condom covered member and then goes back to his girlfriend and rubs his member on the lips on Angel.

"Ooooh Scamp" Angel moaned as she feels her privates getting rubbed by the member of Scamp.

"Get ready for the ride of your life baby" Scamp lustfully whispered.

Soon he got in position and inserts his member inside Angel.

The two canines moaned and groaned in ecstasy as Scamp kept pushing his cock deeper inside Angel while the female moaned

"N-Not too fast Scamp...Please"

"Sorry baby" Scamp grunted.

Slowly, Scamp fully inserts his entire member inside Angel as they both moan together.

"Are you OK love?" Scamp asked.

Angel looks up to his boyfriend and panted

"Yes"

"OK, here I go baby" Scamps chuckled.

Soon he starts thrusting his member in and out of Angel slowly, causing the female to moan softly in ecstasy.

Scamps grunted and groaned with her as he then begins to speed up his thrusting as his member kept going inside of Angel as he romantically kisses Angel on the lips.

"Oh god! Oh! Ah! Oh Scamp!" Angel moaned.

"How do you feel Angel?" Scamp grunted.

"I...I...It's so fantastic" The female panted.

"I'm glad to hear that" Scamp chuckled sexually

The male canine then begins to speed up his thrusting in Angel as the female canine was starting to increase her volume on her moaning and panting.

"K-Kiss me, please kiss me Scamp" Angel begged.

"You didn't need to ask twice" Scamp panted as he kisses her girlfriend again

Soon after a few more minutes, Scamp was on the edge along with Angel who was holding onto her lover closely.

"S-Scamp, I'm almost there! I-I got to-!" Angel cried.

"I know baby, I know! Come with me baby, I'm right beside you" Scamps growled in ecstasy.

Soon Angel leans her head up and lets out of a cry of pleasure as she realises herself on Scamp, causing the walls to tighten around Scamp's member as the male adult did a few more thrusting before grunting loudly and realising himself into his girlfriend.

The two canines then lie on the bathroom floor in their afterglow as they were kissing each other romantically.

"Do you think the kids hear us?" Angel worryingly asked.

"No honey, I locked the bedroom door and besides they're watching their favourite movie, they never call for us whenever they're watching their favourite movies" Scamps assured his girlfriend.

"Well...OK then" Angel sighed in relief.

"That was fun, we should do this more often" Scamp chuckled.

"Don't get your hopes up tenderfoot" Angel giggled.

The two canines shared a laugh together before smiling and going for another kiss again before Scamp said

"Let's get clean up before Sarafina and Nessa get back"

"Yeah" Angel agreed as the two canines got up and helped each other clean themselves up.

* * *

**Sarafina has finished taking Nessa shopping**

**Scamp and Angel has just had an alone time together**

**What happens at this family dinner?**

**What happens next?  
**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	12. Meet and Greet

**Chapter 11: Meet and Greet**

* * *

Later at night, Nessa was in her room on her bed, reading a book that Sarafina brought for her when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in" She called out.

The door opens as Nessa looks up to see Mufasa in his formal suit.

"Good evening Nessa" Mufasa warmly greeted.

"Good evening to you too sir" Nessa replied as she got out of the bed and curtsies before Mufasa.

The male chuckled and said

"You don't have to call me sir Nessa, Call me Mufasa"

"O-Of course Mufasa" Nessa nodded as she looks away nervously.

"So how's the shopping with Sarafina?" Mufasa asked.

Nessa wanted to say it was great but she was still feeling guilty about leaving her first day as Nanny through the entire afternoon.

"Look Mufasa, I'm so sorry for leaving my job on the first day! I-!" Nessa started.

"Sssssh...It's OK Nessa I understand, I'm not mad at you and you did a wonderful job at looking after my son today" Mufasa assured the young lioness.

"I did?" Nessa asked.

"Yes! Simba really enjoys your company and he show me the nice artwork you made for him today" Mufasa replied.

"Oh I see" Nessa said as she smiles.

"Yeah, Well you best be getting ready for the Family Dinner. The others are coming in five minutes" said Mufasa.

"Who's joining us Mufasa?" Nessa asked.

"Sarafina and her daughter along with Scar and his fiancé Zira" said Mufasa.

"I see" Nessa nodded.

"You nervous?" Mufasa asked.

"Indeed" Nessa nodded.

"Don't worry Nessa, you'll be fine" The lion assured her.

"Could you please excuse me Mufasa? I need to shower first" Nessa said.

"Of course" Mufasa replied.

"Thank you" Nessa thanked as she goes to the bathroom and locks the door.

Mufasa then leaves Nessa's room as he then sees Angel with Scamp as they were in their formal clothing too.

"You two look great" Mufasa said.

"Thank you" They both thanked the master of the mansion.

"Where's Simba?" Mufasa asked.

"He's in his room" said Angel.

Mufasa then turns to where Simba's room is and called out

"Simba! Are you ready?"

"Yes daddy" Simba called out.

Simba then walks out of his room in his suit as Angel claps happily for Simba.

"My, my Simba! You're looking sharp tonight" Angel giggled.

"Thank you Miss Angel" Simba said in a gentleman matter as he bows before Angel and kisses her hand.

"Oh charmed" Angel playfully replied as she and Simba giggled together.

Mufasa kindly picks up his son and straightens his bow tie

"Daaaad! My bow tie is fine" Simba whined

"Now son, we don't wanna look messy in front of our guests" Mufasa said as he gave a serious smile at his son.

"It's just Aunt Sarafina and Uncle Scar" said Simba.

"I know but remember what I told you son, Image is everything" said Mufasa.

"I know dad" Simba nodded.

"So what did I say?" Mufasa asked.

"Image is everything" Simba replied.

"Good boy" Mufasa warmly replied as he gently pats his son's back.

Soon everyone was getting set for the family dinner as Sarafina has just arrived with Nala as the two cubs went to their table where they can enjoy dinner while watching their favourite tv show on the small TV near the table.

The doorbell rang as Mufasa goes to the front hall and opens the door to see Scar and Zira at the front entrance.

"Scar, Zira, Welcome" Mufasa greeted.

"Good evening dear brother" Scar greeted back.

"Good evening indeed Mufasa" Zira nodded.

The two felines entered as Zira said

"My, my this place is sure cleaner than last time I was here"

"Well Zira I attend to make this place proper and clean environment for my son" said Mufasa.

"I see...and how is the little one?" Zira asked.

"He's doing well Zira, he has a new nanny to look after him while me and Scar are at work" Mufasa replied.

"I see...Scar never told me that he employed a new girl to be the nanny" said Zira as she looks at Scar.

"I didn't employ her...Mufasa did" Scar said as he looks at Zira.

"Oh really?" Zira asked.

"Indeed, I appreciate all of your help Scar but I feel like I'm slowly ready to make my own choices again" said Mufasa.

"I see..." Scar coldly replied.

"Excuse me sir but dinner is served" said Angel as she opens the outside door.

"Very well, Let's eat up" said Mufasa.

Soon Nessa was coming down the stairs in her black diamond dress that Sarafina brought for her in the store today.

"Good evening" Nessa nervously greeted as she curtsey in front of the others.

"Wow Nessa, You looks beautiful" said Mufasa.

"Thank you Mufasa" Nessa thanked.

"Scar, Zira, This is my new nanny, Nessa Chamberlin" Mufasa said.

"Nice to meet you all" Nessa kindly said.

"Charmed" Scar softly said without the slightest smile on his face.

"Pleasure I'm sure" Zira said with a small smile on her face.

Nessa was nervously rubbing her hands a bit as Mufasa whispered

"It's OK, you're doing well" said Nessa.

"Zira, Why don't you escort the young lady outside to the table? I wish to speak to Mufasa for a minute" said Scar.

"Of course" Zira purred.

She looks up to Nessa and added

"Shall we?"

"Oh yes of course Miss Zira" said Nessa.

As the girls went out, Scar closes the door and sternly looks at Mufasa and said

"Mufasa where on earth did you meet this girl?"

"At the alleyway" said Mufasa.

"The alleyway?" Scar asked in confusion.

"She was homeless and alone Scar, I mean come on! I couldn't leave her alone in the cold. She's just a girl" said Mufasa.

"So you dare hire that filthy homeless girl in here and allow her to stay in this mansion like it's a hotel?" Scar angrily replied.

"And what's wrong with that Scar?" Mufasa sternly asked.

"What's wrong with this is that you may have taken in a thief or a fraud who wants nothing but your money" Scar growled.

"That's just ridiculous Scar" Mufasa angrily said.

"Ridiculous?! Bullshit! I'm trying to protect you and this family and all you can do is drown in your sorrows and hiring strangers" Scar yelled.

"At least I'm not the one who hired a whore" Mufasa argued.

"A whore? What do you mean?" Scar sternly asked.

"The last nanny you hired for me was nothing more but a whore who did nothing for Simba and had sex with so many men in the mansion" Mufasa angrily explained.

"I see...How do you know if this "Nessa" is not a whore?" Scar asked

"Because she's not a whore, she's a homeless girl" said Mufasa.

"Look, I love you brother...I know I can be stubborn and cold but I do love you and my own nephew...I'm just trying to protect you both" said Scar as he looks away.

Mufasa looks at his brother sadly and said

"I know...I love you too Scar but please understand, I don't need your help all the time and you must believe me, Nessa is not a bad person...She's a sweet girl and even your nephew likes her"

Scar looks at Mufasa for a moment until he said

"Fine...But don't say I didn't warn you if you found she is lying about who she is"

As he leaves for the family dinner, Mufasa sadly sighs and got out his whiskey flask and drinks a bit of the whiskey in the flask before putting it away in his pocket.

"Sir, dinner is served" said Scamp.

"I'm coming Scamp" said Mufasa as he heads outside with the butler.

* * *

**So Nessa has met Scar and his fiance Zira.**

**So far Scar does not seem to like Nessa**

**But Mufasa sees differently and understands that Scar wants to protect him.**

**How will the family dinner turn out?**

**What happens next?  
**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	13. Family Dinner Aftermath

**Chapter 12: Family Dinner Aftermath**

* * *

Later after the Family Dinner, Nessa went to the bathroom as Zira and Sarafina watches her go off.

"So Zira, what do you think of the new nanny?" Sarafina happy asked.

"She seems OK" Zira shrugged.

"Just OK?" Sarafina giggled.

"Well what would you want me to say?" Zira asked.

"Nothing, it's just for the first time in a long time ever since my dear sister passed away, Mufasa and Simba are feeling so happy" Sarafina replied.

"I see...I'm sure she'll do great for dear Mufasa and Simba" Zira replied as she smiles at Sarafina.

"I think so Zira" Sarafina happily replied.

"Although my fiancé thinks she's just a thief pretending to be a poor desperate girl" Zira pointed out.

"Scar always thinks about negative things around people but that's just him" Sarafina sighed in annoyance.

"You know he's only trying to protect his brother...he does have a heart" Zira replied.

"I know but I hope he'll be able to see that Nessa is nothing like he says" said Sarafina.

"But what if he's right? What if she's hiding secrets?" Zira asked with a cold look on her face.

Sarafina looks at Zira and after a moment of pause, she replied

"Well...I guess we can figure something out to help Nessa"

"Are you quite sure of that?" Zira said in a loud whisper.

Sarafina looks at Zira but before she can speak, Mufasa and Scar enters the front hall.

"There you are my dear" said Scar.

"Miss me Scar?" Zira chuckled as she kisses her fiancé.

"Well we best better get going, it's getting late" said Scar.

"Well thank you both for coming here tonight and I hope to see you soon" Mufasa replied.

"Oh you can invite us anytime dear Mufasa. After all we're a family and families stay together" Zira replied as she gives Mufasa a slight grin.

"Indeed" Mufasa nodded.

"Well then, I guess this is goodbye for now dear Mufasa" Zira chuckled.

"Goodbye Zira" said Mufasa.

"See you soon Sarafina" Zira said as she looks at Sarafina.

"See you Zira" Sarafina bid farewell to Zira.

Soon the couple left the mansion as Mufasa and Sarafina watches them going into their car and driving away from the mansion.

While Scar was driving, Zira gave Scar a small glare and said

"That girl is trouble"

"I agree" Scar coldly agreed.

"The way she looks at us and the way she speaks...I can tell she's hiding something...She may trick us into thinking she's just a homeless girl but I know something is up with her" Zira angrily sneered.

"So what do we do then Zira?" Scar asked while driving.

"We must find out who this Nessa Chamberlin is and find a way to make sure she is out of that mansion for good...otherwise our plan is going to be ruined because of that little bitch" Zira coldly answered.

"Will you relax darling? I told you, Mufasa and that little brat of his will get what's coming to him" Scar calmly yet coldly replied.

"Indeed they will and when they're out of the way, We will rule this city together and nothing can stand in our way" Zira evilly replied with an evil grin on her face.

Later around midnight at the mansion, Nessa was in her bed, tossing and turning as she was having a nightmare.

Pete was trapping her in the wall and raping her while the poor lioness was crying in pain.

"Stop it!" Nessa cried.

Pete slapped her down as he growls

"You think your little lion friend cares for you or anyone in that perfect little mansion like you?! Huh?!...They don't...You're nothing to anyone!"

"Shut up!" Nessa screamed.

She swings her claws at Pete but soon Pete dissolved into clouds as Nessa looks around and hears the terrible that people have said about her.

"You caused that fire"

"No" Nessa whimpered.

"You murder your own parents"

"No!" Nessa sobbed.

"You are hated by everyone"

"Please no!" Nessa cried.

"The better we will be when you're gone"

"Nooooooooo!" Nessa screamed.

Suddenly she bolted awake and sees that she was in her bed in the mansion. Nessa then lies in bed and was crying for a while until she heard the door open.

She covers herself with the blanket except for her head as she then sees the lights turn on. Mufasa was standing by the doorway in her red silk nightgown.

"Nessa? Are you OK?" Mufasa asked in concern.

Nessa covers herself and sniffed

"I-I'm fine"

"You sure? I heard you screaming and then I heard you crying as I was getting my nightgown on to check up on you" said Mufasa.

Nessa was still crying as she sobbed

"I'm OK Mufasa...Just go back to bed"

"I can't go back to bed because you're crying and I'm getting worried about you" Mufasa replied.

Soon he then pulls the sheets up a little to see Nessa but when he saw her upper back all purple and black, he softly gasped

"What the hell?"

He quickly pulls the sheets off of Nessa, to her alarm, as Mufasa saw the brusises and scratches on Nessa's arms and legs.

"What the-?! Nessa! What happened to you?!" Mufasa gasped in horror.

Nessa was panting heavily as she was so scared now that she was caught. She then whimpers

"I can't tell you, I shouldn't be here! This was all a big mistake!"

Nessa goes to the door quickly but Mufasa blocked her way and worryingly said

"Nessa, who did to you?"

"I...I can't tell you" Nessa sobbed.

"Why not?" Mufasa asked in concern.

"I just can't!" Nessa cried as she was scared that Pete may find out about this and may plan to kill her.

Angel and Scamp comes in with their pyjamas on as Scamp said

"Sir? What's going on?"

Angel sees Nessa's bruises and scratches as she gasped

"Oh my god Nessa! What happened to you?!"

"I...I don't want to-! P-Please let me alone" Nessa cried as she was freaking out.

"Angel! Call 911 now!" Mufasa ordered.

"Yes sir" Angel nodded as she rushes to the phone.

"Scamp! Call Sarafina and tell her to get here now" said Mufasa.

"Yes sir" Scamp nodded and went off to call Sarafina on his mobile phone.

"No! No! Don't do it!" Nessa cried.

"Nessa, Tell me what happened! Who did this to you?!" Mufasa asked as he was getting really concern.

"I can't tell you!" Nessa cried.

"Why not?!" Mufasa exclaimed.

"Because he'll kill me if I tell anyone about him beating me up!" Nessa freaked out.

She then gasped and covers her mouth when she accidently revealed the reason she didn't want to say anything about her bruises.

"Kill you? Who's said that to you?" Mufasa said in alarmed.

"P-Please I don't wanna say" Nessa sobbed.

"Nessa, you're gonna be alright, Tell me who did to you and I'll let the police know about this" Mufasa said as he tries to calm the panicking young lioness down.

Nessa backs up to the wall and lies on the ground like a ball, crying as Mufasa can hear her sobbing

"I should have never come here...I should have never be here...Please...leave me alone"

Mufasa sadly sighs and picks up the crying lioness and lies her on the bed and rubs her head softly as he softly said

"It's alright Nessa, you're going to be OK...You're safe with me...I promise you that no one will harm you...You're going to be fine"

Nessa eases her crying a little and calms down a little but she was still sobbing, much to Mufasa's worry for her.

Angel then comes back to Nessa's room and said

"The ambulance is on its way here"

"Thank you Angel" Mufasa thanked.

Scamp then enters the room and said

"Sarafina's coming, she's bringing Nala with her so she can sleep in your mansion"

"Thank you Scamp, Now go to Simba's room and make sure he stays asleep. I don't want him to know about this yet" said Mufasa.

"Yes sir" Scamp nodded and goes to Simba's room quietly.

"Angels, looks after Nessa. I'm going with her to the hospital so I'm getting some clothes on now" said Mufasa.

"Yes sir" Angel nodded.

As Mufasa goes to his room and takes off his nightgown as he then put on some clothes so he can go with Nessa to the hospital while Angel was with the young lioness, stroking her hair slowly and calming her down.

"It's going to be fine, you'll be OK sweetie. I promise" Angel soothed.

* * *

**It seems Scar and Zira are nothing more but an evil couple with plans to rid of Nessa and the others**

**Poor Nessa, Woke up from a nightmare and now Mufasa sees the bruises on her.**

**Now she's off to the hospital, Can she trust Mufasa to tell the truth and will Mufasa protect her?**

**Whats happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	14. Hospital Treatment

**Chapter 13: Hospital Treatment**

* * *

Soon the ambulance has arrived in the mansion as the medical people when inside with a bed trolley as the ambulance doctor came to Nessa's room and said to Mufasa

"OK sir, we need you to carry her downstairs so we put her in the bed trolley and escort her into the ambulance"

Mufasa nodded and carrying the whimpering young lioness to the bed trolley as the medical doctors then took Nessa to the ambulance. Mufasa then goes with Nessa into the ambulance as Angel and Scamp sadly watches them leave in the vehicle.

On the way to the hospital, Mufasa sits beside Nessa who was really scared and so unsure of what's going to happen to her. He rubs his paw on the young lioness's head and said in a soft soothing voice.

"Ssssh...It's alright Nessa, I'm here. You're going to be OK"

"W-Where am I going?" Nessa whimpered.

"We're going to the hospital and the doctors will check up on you and do something about those bruises and wounds of yours" said Mufasa.

"Mufasa...I'm so sorry" Nessa sobbed.

"Sssssh, We'll talk about that later OK?" Mufasa soothed.

Nessa nodded as they finally reach to the hospital and moments later, the doctors have place Nessa in a hospital bed in one of the rooms.

Just then an anthro dinosaur looking doctor comes in with a notepad as he said

"Good evening Mr Pride, I am Professor Knight and I'll be your doctor for this evening" said Knight.

"Good evening Mr Knight and thank you for coming on some short notice" said Mufasa.

"No need to thank sir, Being a doctor to those in need is what I do...Now, who do we have here with us?" Knight asked.

"This is Nessa Chamberlin" Mufasa said.

Knight goes to the young lioness and said

"Evening Miss Chamberlin"

Nessa looks away as Mufasa goes to her and gently said

"It's alright Nessa, He's a doctor. He's here to help you"

"Now Nessa, I need to take your gown off and look at your bruises on your body" said Knight.

Nessa was shaking a bit as she was scare of having her naked body expose to Mufasa and Dr Knight.

"I...I don't think I can do that" Nessa replied.

"Why not?" Knight asked.

"Because she's afraid of showing her naked body to you gentlemen"

The others turn to the door and saw Shere Khan with his cane as Knight was surprised Shere Khan was here and asked

"Sir? What are you doing here?"

"Just paying a little visit, there is until I saw my dear old friend Mufasa with the lovely Nessa" said Shere Khan.

"Hello to you too" Mufasa greeted softly.

"So tell me Mr Knight, What's the situation with this poor lioness?" Shere Khan asked.

"Sir, you're not a doctor anymore and this is a private appointment for Mr Pride" said Knight.

Shere Khan gave Professor Knight a small sadistic smile as he replied

"Well then, I'm sure Mufasa wouldn't mind take your place when the PA tells you to be in the operation room"

"What? But I'm-!" Knight started.

Suddenly there was announcing on the PA as a female voice can be heard saying

"Dr Knight, you are required at the operation room immediately, Dr Knight to the operation room thank you"

Professor Knight looks at the tiger with widen eyes as he asked

"How the hell did you know that was going to happen?"

"Simple, I overheard one of the nurses talking about you summoning you to the operation table on my way here" said Shere Khan.

Knight looks at Shere Khan for a moment until he sighed

"Very well but make sure you leave when you're done and bring the reports to my desk"

"It shall be done my old friend" Shere Khan deeply chuckled.

Professor Knight leaves the room as Shere Khan locks the door behind him and goes to Nessa.

"Ok madam, I need you to stay still and relax" The tiger said.

Nessa nervously looks at Mufasa who smiled at her and said

"Don't worry Nessa, Shere Khan is one of my trustworthy friends and he's an excellent doctor...though I'm still curious to know why he's no longer a doctor"

Shere Khan looks at Mufasa coldly and replied

"That, my friend is my own business, If I were you, I be concern for Nessa at the moment"

"Right" Mufasa nodded.

Shere Khan then strips Nessa nude as Mufasa blushes a bit and looks away like a gentleman as the tiger looks at the bruises and wounds on Nessa as he was not please with this

"Mufasa, grab a cloth and wet it" said Shere Khan.

"Why?" Mufasa asked.

"Because you're gonna help me clean the bruises and the wounds so I can put Hirudoid Cream on her" said Shere Khan.

"I'm not sure about this" Mufasa replied as he was unsure about cleaning a naked girl up.

"Don't be a pussy Mufasa, Just give me hand here" Shere Khan coldly replied.

Mufasa did wanted to help Nessa, so in the end, he grabbed a cloth and wets it with warm water in the tap. He then goes to the young adult lioness as the tiger then said

"I'll do her upper body and her face, you do the lower part" said Shere Khan.

Mufasa was about to speak when Shere Khan added

"And yes, that includes her vagina"

Mufasa blushes hard at that as he looks at Nessa who was really nervous about this when Shere Khan started cleaning her up.

Soon Mufasa goes to clean her legs slowly as he didn't want Nessa to feel more pain with the deep bruises and the wounds she has on her body. Once he finishes cleaning the legs and lower body, she then sees Shere Khan cleaning Nessa's breasts.

Mufasa was aroused by this as his cock get a bit erected, causing him to close his eyes and hiss in his mind

"What the hell is wrong with you Mufasa? How can you be turn on by this now?! She's in the hospital and she's in pain for god sake! Besides, she's not your wife, you fucking pervert"

"Mufasa"

The lion opens his eyes again to see that Shere Khan looking at the lion as he said

"You didn't clean her vagina yet, I turn her on her back yet until every part of your front body is clean"

Mufasa nodded slowly as he then spreads Nessa's legs open and starts washing her vagina.

Nessa softly moan at the touch of Mufasa's paw and the warm wet cloth, cleaning her woman parts. A moment later, Mufasa finishes cleaning Nessa's vagina as Shere Khan grabs the cream out of the first aid cupboard and gets the cream out as he rubs it on the bruises and wounds on Nessa.

The female lioness moans in pain as Mufasa strokes her head and calmed her down. Soon Shere Khan gently turns Nessa on her stomach as Mufasa washes the back of her body while Mufasa was rubbing the rest of the cream of her.

Once they were done, Shere Khan and Mufasa turns Nessa around again as she was facing the roof of the hospital roof.

"There, Give her a couple of rubs with this for the next few days and those bruises will be gone" said Shere Khan.

The tiger than covers Nessa's breasts and vagina with small blankets as Mufasa said

"Thank you Shere Khan" Mufasa thanked.

"Anytime my old friend, Now for the report, Nessa must stay here for a couple of days and I recommend you to keep an eye on her, She may have anixiety issues" said Shere Khan.

"How can you tell?" Mufasa asked.

"I can see the symptoms of her panicking...I seen it many times when I was a doctor" said Shere Khan.

"OK, thank you" Mufasa thanked.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I must give this report to Professor Knight and then I will tell him to call the police and have them here as soon as possible" Shere Khan said as he walks off.

"W-Why?" Nessa softly asked

The tiger looks at the young lioness and replied

"Madam, you've being deeply physically abused by some one that you are scare to reveal to us"

"But if I tell you...he'll find me and he'll kill me" Nessa sadly whimpered.

"Nessa..." Mufasa started.

"I can assure you Miss Chamberlin, This guy will not kill you, I gave you my word" said Shere Khan as he left the room, leaving Mufasa and Nessa alone.

* * *

**Shere Khan is one mysterious tiger isn't he? You can never tell if he's a friend or foe**

**Mufasa's a little bit of a pervert tonight isn't he? *chuckles***

**But at least he feels embarrassed about it**

**Will Nessa finally trust Mufasa and tell him the truth?**

**What happens next?  
**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	15. Police Interview

**Chapter 14: Police Interview**

* * *

The next morning, Nessa wakes up to see Mufasa sleeping on the couch near her hospital bed as she smiles a bit but worries about telling Mufasa and the police the truth about what has happened to her before she met Mufasa.

Mufasa then wakes up as Nessa looks over to him while he yawns a bit loudly. The older lion then got up to see that the younger lioness is up.

"Good morning Nessa" Mufasa greeted with a smile on his face.

"Morning..." Nessa nervously greeted back.

Mufasa walks to the hospital bed and asked

"How are you feeling?"

"A little sore still" Nessa replied.

"Nessa, why didn't you tell me about this? Who hurt you?" Mufasa asked in concern.

Nessa didn't answer and look down as Mufasa puts his paws on her paws and added

"I'm not angry at you Nessa...I'm worried about you, no man should ever do that to you, I want you to be safe"

"Why do you care about me so much?" Nessa asked.

"Because you're a sweet lady and my son really likes you and we'll be sad if anything horrible happens to you" said Mufasa.

Nessa felt touched at Mufasa's words as she decided to take her chances to tell the only man he trusts and replied.

"I was abused by Pete..."

"What?" Mufasa asked.

"I was abused by Pete Senior" Nessa replied.

"Who is Pete?" Mufasa asked.

But before Nessa could answer, the door opens as Professor Knights enters with two monsters. One was a huge male with blue fur and the other was a small green one eye monster.

"Miss Nessa, Mr Pride, These gentlemen are here to have a meeting with the young lady" said Professor Knights.

"I see" Mufasa nodded.

"I'll leave you guys to it" said Professor Knights as he leaves the room.

The tall officer walks up to Mufasa and said

"Good morning Mr Pride, I'm Officer James P. Sullivan" said Sulley.

"Pleasure to meet you" said Mufasa.

"And I'm Officer Mike Wazowski" Mike greeted.

"Morning Mr Wazowski" Mufasa greeted back.

"Now are you Miss Chamberlin?" Sulley asked the young lioness.

"Yes s-sir" Nessa nervously replied.

"Please to meet you darling and let us assure you that you are in safe hands" Mike assured as he winks at Nessa with his one eye.

Nessa looks at the officers as Mufasa said

"They're telling the truth Nessa, they want to protect you, So will you tell the officers the truth for me?"

Nessa looks at Mufasa who was smiling warmly at her as she was feeling safe and secure with Mufasa and she knew deep down that she can trust him.

"If Mufasa is not angry at me about this then I guess I can tell the others the truth about me...I just hope Mufasa doesn't reject me after this"

"OK" Nessa nodded.

"OK then, Mike, get your notepad" Sulley replied.

"You got it Sulley! Fire away" Mike replied as he got up his notepad and pen.

"Now I'm gonna ask you some questions and I want you to answer these questions truthfully OK?" Sulley asked with a smile on his face.

"OK" Nessa softly nodded.

"Name please?" Sulley asked.

"My name is Nessa Chamberlin"

"And how are you?" Sulley asked.

"I'm about twenty years old" Nessa replied.

"And where did you live before moving with Mr Pride?" Sulley asked

"I have no home...I'm an orphan" Nessa replied.

Mufasa looks at Nessa with little surprise as deep down, he kind of knew Nessa was an orphan as he felt pity on her.

Then Sulley asked

"Nessa, do you know how your parents died?"

"I don't know, according to the doctors at the orphanage, my parents both died in a fire that destroyed my home when I was a young girl..." Nessa sadly replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that...May I ask Nessa, What orphanage did you grew up at?" Sulley kindly asked.

"I...I was raised at the Preston Orphanage" Nessa answered.

"That place? Gees miss I feel bad for you" Mike said.

"Mike, please!" Sulley sighed.

"Oh right, sorry" Mike nervously apologised.

"It's fine sir, I know what you mean..In the orphanage, I was being abusive by bullies in the orphanage" Nessa sighed.

"Did you ever had friends at the orphanage?" Sulley asked.

"No...I'm so shy and so quiet that no child in the orphanage ever wanted to be my friend" said Nessa.

"Kids can be cruel sometimes, I hope my child is not like that" Mike replied.

"Mike just found last night that his wife Celia is pregnant with his child" Sulley heartily chuckled.

"Congratulations" Nessa congratulated Mike with a smile on her face.

"Thanks" Mike thanked.

"So Nessa, What was going on with you and the doctors and the nurses in that orphanage?" Sulley asked.

"Well...The nurses, doctors and owner of the orphanage did payed attention to me as much as the others...but not in a good way...you see the owner, Mr Lucifer didn't really care about the kids nor me..he wants to make money...and since he heard I was here and about my family...he made the doctors and nurses believe that I was the one who caused the fire in my home but I didn't do it!" Nessa sadly replied.

"I see...Is it true?" Sulley asked.

"Of course not! I was asleep that night and my parents were the only ones who knew how the fire started" Nessa cried.

"OK, OK we believe you Nessa, calm down" Sulley soothed.

Nessa calmed a bit down as Sulley added

"When did you leave the orphanage?"

"By the time I was eighteen, I ran away from the orphanage and fled to the city of Pride Rock" Nessa replied.

"I see...Did you had any where to stay?" Sulley asked.

"I tried to rent an apartment but everywhere I go, no one wanted me to stay...that was until I met Pete and he got me to live in a small apartment" said Nessa.

"Did you like it there?" Mike asked.

"No! I hated it there! My apartment was always cold, my bed was small and I rarely had anything to eat there. My toilet and shower was so filthy and the water running them was always so cold and small" Nessa replied.

Mufasa was looking away as he thinks to himself

"Who does that Pete think he is? Some hospitality he offers (!)"

"I had no TV and no light in the apartment and all I had on me was my favourite book I found in the alleyway one time that was called Beauty and the Beast" Nessa continued.

"Really?" Mike asked.

"Yeah...but Pete Sr is the main reason she hates staying at the apartment" Nessa sadly replied.

"Pete Sr?!" Sulley asked in alarmed.

"You know Pete Senior?" Nessa asked in confused.

"Yes! He's an espaced convict and was arrested for charges of 15 rapes of 15 women and also for illegal cock fights" said Sulley.

"Well...Pete always loves to torment me and rape me for his satisfaction" Nessa sadly added.

"He did what?!" Mufasa asked loudly in alarm.

"Mr Pride please" Mike said to settle Mufasa down.

Mufasa remanded quiet as Sulley asked in concern.

"How much did he hurt you?" Sulley asked.

"A lot! Everytime I pleaded him to stop hurting me, he always hits me back. I want to leave this place in the past but unfortunately, it was the only way I can stay in her apartment without being dumped out in the street" Nessa sadly said as she was close to tears due to her terrible memories of Pete abusing and raping her.

"Nessa..." Mufasa started.

Nessa started to cry a bit until Sarafina enters the room and sees Nessa.

"Nessa! Oh you poor darling" Sarafina cried as she holds the sobbing young lioness.

"How much did you hear madam?" Mike asked.

"All of it" Sarafina sadly replied.

"Don't worry about Sarafina, She's my sister in law" Mufasa replied.

"I see...I'm glad you're here Sarafina, I want you to mind Nessa for a moment while we talk to Mufasa for a moment" said Sulley.

"OK" Sarafina nodded.

"Mr Pride, will you come with us please?" Mike asked.

"Sure" Mufasa nodded.

The older lion left the room with the officers while sadly looking at the sobbing lioness in pity as Sarafina stays with the young lioness comforting her.

"It's alright Nessa, that evil bastard won't harm you anymore" Sarafina soothed.

* * *

**It seems Mufasa has earn Nessa's trust to reveal the truth to him and the police!**

**Will the police hunt Pete down?**

**What will Mufasa do with Nessa now?**

**How will the others react to this?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	16. Shere Khan's Fantasy

**Chapter 15: Shere Khan's Fantasy**

* * *

Unknown to the others, Shere Khan was listening to the whole interview, privately from behind the door as he then leaves back to the Lion Technology Company where he then sees Vitani and decided to go and have a chat with them.

"Good afternoon Miss Vitani" Shere Khan deeply purred.

Vitani looks up to see Shere Khan looking at her the same way as he always have ever since he first laid eyes on her.

"Hello Mr Khan" Vitani softly greeted.

"I told you darling, call me Shere Khan" Shere Khan purred.

"O-Ok Shere Khan...What brings you here Mr Khan?" Vitani asked.

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering how's my favourite work experience worker is doing?" Shere Khan deeply chuckled.

"I...I'm doing great" Vitani replied as she was blushing a bit.

Vitani looks away as Shere Khan's paw gently makes her look at him as he said

"Listen, I've being wanting to get to know you so I wish to take you out for a few drinks...So will you do the honours of joining me in the pub later on tonight?"

Vitani looks at the tall tiger as she was surprise since no male has ever ask him out for drinks and yet here was Shere Khan, like the mysterious tiger he is, asking Vitani out for drinks.

The young female didn't want to be rude and refuse his offer, so she smiles politely at Shere Khan and replied

"Sure, I'll come with you...but why do you want to get to know me?"

"Because my dear, I want to get to know you...you seem like a very nice girl to hang out with" Shere Khan purred.

"I see" Vitani said as she fiddles with her paws.

"It's alright Miss Vitani, nothing bad will happen to you, I'll protect you" Shere Khan replied.

Vitani looks at Shere Khan as she nods

"OK, I'll come" said Vitani.

"Excellent...Meet me at the Starbay Pub at 7pm tonight" Shere Khan replied.

"I'll see you there" Vitani nodded.

"See you there too madam" Shere Khan let out a deep purr as he took Vitani's paw and kisses it.

He then leaves the building as a blushing Vitani watches the older tiger leave as she was more confused on why he wants to get to know her. Still she wanted to go because before her parents die in a plane crash a year ago, leaving Vitani to be stuck at the ladies orphanage, Vitani's parents told her that if she wishes to make friends, she must try and get to know the person who is being kind and gentle to her but also be cautious no matter where she goes.

Shere Khan went back to his apartment and hops in the shower to get ready for the night with Vitani.

Shere Khan was in love with Vitani, he loves her young slim body, her cute looks, her sweet innocent personality and her cute ass.

He then sees that his cock was getting erected as he then fantasies about stripping Vitani nude as she strips the handsome tiger nude too.

"Oh Khan...I...I love you" Vitani moaned.

"I want you Vitani, I love you the way you speak...the way you move and the way you look" Shere Khan sexually growled as he looks at Vitani with deep lust in his eyes.

"Take me Shere Khan, I need you" Vitani moaned as the tiger rubs her breasts.

Turn around" The tiger chuckled.

Vitani obeyed his command and turns around as she bends her upper body down and raises her butt in the air, exposing the anus and the slit.

"Mmmmmm baby, Now's that one hot ass" Shere Khan sexually growled as he slaps Vitani's ass.

"I...I'm ready for you my handsome tiger" Vitani panted.

"Get ready for the ride of your life baby" Shere Khan purred.

Soon he got in position and inserts his huge cock inside Vitani's pussy.

The two mammals moaned and groaned in ecstasy as Shere Khan kept pushing his cock deeper inside her while the lioness cried

"Aaaah...Please...N-Not too fast"

"Relax my pretty and take it" Shere Khan grunted as he spanked Vitani's ass.

Slowly and surely, the tiger finally inserts his entire member inside Vitani as they both panted heavily together.

"So...is this how you want it babe?" Shere Khan let out a sexual chuckle.

"It's so much better...Aaaaaah" Vitani moaned.

"Hang on tight baby" Shere Khan grunted.

Soon he starts thrusting his member in and out of the young adult female slowly, causing the feline to moan and mew in pleasure.

Shere Khan grunted and groaned with her as he then begins to speed up his thrusting as his member kept fucking her vagina while the tiger's furry balls kept hitting on the lioness's waist.

"Oh god! Oh god! Oh Khan!" Vitani moaned.

"Oh my dear! Fuck! Oh shit yeah! Ah!" Shere Khan grunted.

"I...I...It feels so...so...so amazing" The female mewed.

"Well get ready baby because I'm about to fuck you hard" Shere Khan deviously growled.

The tiger then begins fucking the lioness harder and faster as the female moans louder and more higher in pitch.

"Aaaaah! Aaaaah! Aaaaaaaaaaah! Oooooh Shere Khan!" Vitani cried in pleasure.

"Uh! Urgh! Urgh! Oh shit yeah! Fuck yeah! Take it! Take it baby" Shere Khan growled.

Soon after a few more minutes of fucking, Shere Khan was on the edge of climaxing along with the young adult lioness.

"S-Shere Khan! I-I got to...I need to cum! Please Khan! Please" Vitani cried.

"Cum on my big cock baby!" Shere Khan growled in pleasure.

"Ah! Ah! Oh shit! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Vitani screamed in ecstasy as she climaxes hard.

Soon the walls begin to tighten on Shere Khan's huge member causing the tiger to fuck Vitani more and more harder as he was getting real close.

"Oh fuck! Fucking hell! OH FUCK!" Shere Khan roared in pleasure.

He then releases his climax inside Vitani as the lioness pants and mews in pleasure.

The tiger kept on thrusting in Vitani until he then stops and pulls out of her, causing the lioness to fall to the ground. The tiger then holds the young adult lioness close to her and kisses her passionately.

He then snaps back to reality and cleans the climax off of his member and then cleans himself.

He then turns off the shower and hops out of the shower as he dries himself with a towel. After a while he got a new suit on as he went to the Starbay Pub.

He looks around to see if Vitani is here but she is nowhere to be found.

Suddenly he heard a short cry in the ladies restroom as he then knew something was wrong and runs inside the restroom to see Pete trying to rape Vitani.

"Hey" Shere Khan growled.

Pete looks at Shere Khan who had his hands on Vitani's breasts.

"Hands off her" Shere Khan dangerously warned.

* * *

**So Shere Khan has found Vitani being attacked by Pete**

**Will he have the strength to stop her and save Vitani?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	17. Weeks Later

**Chapter 16: Weeks Later**

* * *

"Who the heck are you?" Pete snapped as he holds onto Vitani.

"I'll give you one chance and one chance only...Let her go" Shere Khan coldly replied.

"Now listen here you-!" Pete started.

Suddenly Shere Khan attack Pete with his hard cane as he smacks it across Pete's face as the fat villain falls to the ground in pain.

"Vitani...Close your eyes" Shere Khan gently said as he looks at Vitani with calm eyes.

Vitani frightfully nodded and closes her eyes as she can hear the beating of Shere Khan's cane bashing Pete while hearing Pete's cries of pain.

Suddenly everything was stopped as Vitani slowly opens his eyes to see Pete still on the ground, groaning in pain and Shere Khan still giving Pete that very cold glare as he growls

"You're not worth my time...I'll let the cops beat the shit out of you"

He looks at Vitani gently and purred

"Come Vitani, let's leave this gloomy room"

Vitani nods shakingly as she leaves the bedroom and gets the bartender to call the cops as she explains what has happened.

Soon Shere Khan left the bar with Vitani as the cops arrived and soon Sulley was dragging Pete to the police car.

"You have fuck shit up for the last time Pete" He sternly said.

Soon Sulley droves off back to the police station as Shere Khan drove Vitani back to the orphanage.

"I...I'm sorry for what happened tonight Mr Khan" Vitani apologised.

"My dear, I rather beat the fuck out of that bastard than let him fuck you" Shere Khan replied.

Vitani smiles as she felt so grateful for Shere Khan for rescuing her and protecting her as she wants to get to know her hero more.

"I really want to spend some time with you, get to know each other...Would you like me to come over to your place tomorrow?" Vitani kindly asked.

Shere Khan purred a bit as he looks back and replied

"Of course my dear, I would love to get to know you more too"

"Great" Vitani gleefully replied and gives Shere Khan a small hug.

The tiger chuckled and smiles back as he continues driving home.

"So what's gonna happen to that man now?" Vitani asked.

Shere Khan knew what was gonna happen to Pete but he replied

"All I know is that he'll never lay his dirty hand on you ever again"

Weeks have passed as everything have changed for nearly everyone.

Pete was sentence to twenty years in prison for the charges of rape and abuse. When Nessa told about her previous boss from the flower store, Mufasa told the court about this as Mr Gregory was out of the job and fined for $6000 dollars due to the court pleaded him on the charges of sexual harassment on his employers including Nessa.

Then Mufasa and Sarafina manage to get the owner of Nessa's orphanage arrested for child abuse and also for illegal drugs due to a legal search from the cops to which they found weed in his possession.

So now all the troubles that have happened to Nessa are flying away as she is back at the mansion and is continue working as Simba's nanny, Much to Simba's delightment.

One afternoon, Nessa was walking with Simba to the park as the young cub looks at Nessa and said

"Was it true that you were bullied as a little girl?"

Nessa looks down in surprise as she wonders how Simba found out until he added

"I overheard you and daddy talking"

"Oh...I see...Yes I was bullied" Nessa replied.

"I was bullied too" Simba replied.

"I know...that's why you left school" said Nessa.

"Yeah..." Simba nodded.

The two then got ice cream together as they sit on one of the park benches.

"I was wish I was like you" Simba said.

"What do you mean?" Nessa asked.

"You're brave and...I'm not" Simba sadly said as he licks his ice cream.

"But you are brave Simba, you are a wonderful boy who has a bright future ahead of you" Nessa said as she pets Simba.

"You really mean it?" Simba asked.

"Of course Simba" Nessa replied.

"Thanks Nessa, you're the best nanny in the whole world" Simba gleefully replied.

"Awww you're welcome" Nessa thanked as he hugs Simba.

As soon as she finishes her ice cream, Simba looks at Nessa and asked

"Do you love my daddy?"

Nessa looks at Simba for a moment before saying

"Excuse me?"

"Do you love my daddy? You know like in those girly stories?" Simba asked.

"Umm...well...I like your dad but I'm not in love with him" Nessa nervously replied as she blushes.

"Yeah sure you do" Simba deviously giggled.

"Simba, I'm serious" Nessa giggled.

"I'm telling daddy" Simba laughed.

"Oh no you not" Nessa laughed as well.

She got a bit of Simba's ice cream and puts it on his nose.

"Hey!" Simba chuckled.

He then puts his ice cream on Nessa's left side of her face as the nanny squealed a bit in laughter.

"Simba! Stop!" Nessa laughed.

"You can't catch me" Simba teased as he runs into the park playground.

"Get back here mister" Nessa chuckled as she plays tag with Simba in the playground.

Meanwhile in Scar's mansion, Scar was finished having sex with Zira as he roars in climax before holding his wife close.

"You still know how to fuck me like an animal" Zira deviously giggled.

"Shut up and kiss me" Scar sexually growled.

They make out for a bit until Scar lies on the bed with Zira by her side.

"So that Nessa is really an orphan who's parents died in a fire accident" said Zira.

"Indeed and she was abused by Pete" Scar added.

"And that foolish brother is still keeping her as nanny for that stupid nephew of yours" Zira softly growled.

"I know...If I was Mufasa, I kick her out of the streets to die" Scar growled.

"That girl is in our way of succeeding our plan to take over the city" Zira hissed as she was really getting irritated of Nessa.

"Be calm my dear, she'll get what's coming to her along with Mufasa and that brat of his" Scar soothed.

"We need a plan and a good one at that otherwise we'll never take this city for ourselves and thus you will never be the king of Pride Rock at all as long as Mufasa is alive" Zira replied.

"Don't you think I know that woman?" Scar growled.

The two remanded quiet for a moment until Scar goes to the window and said

"Has the hyenas arrived yet Zira?"

"Not yet my love but soon they will come" Zira purred.

"Excellent...Let Mufasa have his joy with that new nanny of his for now...Soon we will take all of that away from him...once and for all" Scar evilly chuckled.

* * *

**Vitani is safe and Pete is arrested along with the owner of Nessa's orphanage**

**Not to mention the perverted flower store owner that Nessa worked with is fired and fined**

**Now everything in Nessa's life is going well**

**But is she really in love with Mufasa according to what Simba asked?**

**What about Scar and Zira?  
**

**What evil plan will they come up that will involve hyenas?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	18. Moulin Rouge II

**Chapter 17: Moulin Rouge II**

* * *

Meanwhile Shere Khan was still hanging out with Vitani as he loves every moment he spends with the young adult lioness. Today he is planning to surprise Vitani by visiting the orphanage for her.

He reads today's newspaper as the other workers, Beast, Bagheera and Aslan goes to the staff room as well.

"Did you hear the rumours guys?" Bagheera asked.

"Yeah, they say Mufasa may have a crush on the new nanny" said Beast.

"But isn't she like eighteen years younger than him?" Aslan asked.

"Well yeah" Beast nodded.

"Don't you guys find it weird that Mufasa maybe dating someone younger than him?" Bagheera asked.

"Rumours are just rumours Bagheera...They're mostly lies to gather up publicity, fame and god knows what" Shere Khan replied.

The men look over to see the tiger putting the newspaper.

"Shere Khan! W...We didn't think you would be here" Bagheera nervously replied.

"Well of course Bagheera, He works here" Beast pointed out.

"At least someone knows about me" Shere Khan sarcastically replied as he goes back to reading the newspaper.

"OK Mr wise guy, if you think those rumours are not true, What say you about the rumours of Vitani?" Bagheera asked.

"What about Vitani?" Shere Khan asked, not looking at the others.

"They say she's not from the ladies orphanage but from a strip club" said Beast.

Shere Khan looks at the three boys, not changing his dark expression as he replied

"...Come again?"

"Well some of the workers say she's from a strip club called Moulin Rouge II" said Bagheera.

Shere Khan just chuckled

"I doubt that! If Vitani was a stripper, why would she ever be here?"

"You...you have a point" Bagheera nodded.

"Anyway, I'm not here to listen to your silly nonscene...I'm off" said Shere Khan.

He got up and begins to leave as Aslan said

"Where?"

Shere Khan looks back and replied

"For a coffee break"

He then leaves the building as the trio watches the tiger go into the elevator and presses the down button as the sliding doors close.

"He REALLY freaks me out" Bagheera shuddered.

"Tell us something we don't know" Beast sighed.

Shere Khan walks out of the building and heads to his car as he begins to drive to the orphanage that Vitani was at. Once there, he enters the front office of the ladies orphanage as a female owl looks at the tiger and asked

"May I help you at all sir?"

"Yes, I'm looking for a Miss Vitani, I wish to pay her a visit" Shere Khan replied.

The female owls checks the records and looks back up at the tiger and said

"I'm sorry but there's no lady by the name Vitani in our files"

Shere Khan just leans closer to the female owl and asked

"Excuse me?"

"I...I said we don't have a lady by the name Vitani here" The female nervously replied.

Shere Khan was confused as he suspect something was wrong as he replied

"Never you mind, I must have the wrong place, my apologises"

"No harm done" The owl nervously giggled.

"Have a pleasant day" Shere Khan softly replied as he left.

"Y-You too sir" The owl replied.

When the tiger left the orphanage, he scratches his chin as he kept thinking why did Vitani lie to him about where she lived...unless she had a secret...Shere Khan was now bound to know where she is and he will get some answers from her.

He then had a hunch where she could be due to Bagheera's rumours. He then drives to the Moulin Rouge 2 as he heads inside the strip club.

Once there, a security guard blocks his way and gruffed

"I.D?"

Shere Khan gave the guard a small glare as he replied

"Do I look like a thirteen year old to you?"

The security guard looks closer at the tiger and recognises the tiger.

"Oh! Mr Khan!" The security guard gasped.

"Yes, Surprise" Shere Khan sarcastically replied.

"My apologise sir, you may process" said the security guard.

Shere Khan passes through as he looks at some of the females doing sexual acts for the men in the club as he then goes to bar section and sees a female dog name Rita.

"Good afternoon sir, I'm Rita and welcome to the Moulin Mammals, How may I pleasure you today big boy?" Rita flirted.

"I'm looking for Vitani" said Shere Khan.

"Ooooooh! So you're the handsome tiger that my sweetie has being talking about...And boy she wasn't kidding about you being so handsome" Rita giggled.

"So it's true...Vitani is a stripper" Shere Khan replied.

Rita then looks at the tiger seriously and replied

"Not by choice hun"

"What do you mean?" Shere Khan asked.

Rita sighs and takes Shere Khan to one of the VIP rooms, passing Layla as Rita said

"Layla, cover for me will you darling?"

"Sure thing honey" Layla nodded.

Once in the VIP room, Rita looks at the tiger and explained

"Listen...last year, I found Vitani, all alone in the park, asleep in the cold...I felt she was a lost soul. I took her in and she explained to me that her parents died in a plane crash. She moved here by sneaking onto a pickup trunk without getting caught because she lost everything. She had no money and she just wanted to get her life on track"

"So you offered her to be a stripper?" Shere Khan asked.

"No! I didn't offered her or forced her to be one...She kindly volunteered because she wanted to help out with the family" Rita explained.

"Family?" Shere Khan asked in confusion.

"Listen, we maybe strippers but we're not complete sluts...These girls who work here, live here too because thanks to the society's bad side, most of these girls have broken dreams and no home or family to go to...Those girls include Vitani are like daughters to me, I'm like their mother...I take care of them because I love them, I give them food, shelter and love. In return, we gladly do this club together to keep this going in service and we are all happy together" Rita explained.

"I understand" Shere Khan nodded.

"So...do you wish to see her?" Rita asked.

"Yes" Shere Khan replied.

"Very well, follow me" said Rita as she begins to lead the tiger to Vitani's room.

* * *

**It seems Vitani is secretly a stripper but only does for her Rita who has being like a mother to her**

**What will Shere Khan say or do to Vitani now that he has found out her secret?**

**What happens next?  
**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	19. Confessions

**Chapter 18: Confessions**

* * *

The female took Shere Khan to Vitani's room as the tiger sees the young adult lioness lying on her single bed, naked.

"S-Shere Khan?!" Vitani gasped.

"Hello Vitani" Shere Khan softly greeted.

Vitani covers her breasts with the blanket as she stutters

"I...I can explain"

Shere Khan looks at Rita and asked

"Could you give us a moment alone?"

Rita gave the tiger a glare as she softly hisses

"If you harm her or try anything on her...You will answer to me"

"I assure you madam, I will not harm Vitani" Shere Khan replied.

Rita continues glaring at Shere Khan for a moment until she leaves the room and closes the door.

The tiger sits near the lioness and looks at her until Vitani replied.

"I'm sorry I lied"

"No need to apologise...Rita told me everything" Shere Khan said.

"S-She did?" Vitani asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry about your family and everything but why would you lie to me Vitani? After all this time we spend together...You could have told me anything" Shere Khan replied as he stares at Vitani.

"Why do you care Shere Khan? Everyone in the company told me that you're a heartless ex-doctor who only fucks girls for pleasure" Vitani coldly replied as she turns away.

Shere Khan coldly looks back and softly grabs her as they look in the eye and the tiger asked

"Is that what you believe of me?"

Vitani looks at Shere Khan for a moment as she knew that Shere Khan longer than anyone and she knew that he wasn't what they say he is.

"No...Sorry, I didn't mean that"

"It's no worries..." Shere Khan replied.

"No really, I mean it, I didn't mean to insult you" Vitani apologised.

Shere Khan looks at Vitani and said

"Do you want to know why I'm not a doctor anymore?"

The young lioness looks at the tiger and nods

"Yes please, I really want to know why your job as a doctor makes people keeps spreading those silly rumours about you" said Vitani.

Shere Khan puts an arm around Vitani and begins explaining

"It was years ago and I had a girlfriend who is slightly older than your boss here...We used to work at the Pride Rock hospital together and we were a team...Until one night, I was about to pick up my date from the hospital but I got drunk and I accidently run her over with the car...well...I tried to operated her and save her life but it was too late...I failed to save her...I was out of the job and the man went to jail for a few months...That's why I hate men...and why I'm no longer a doctor"

Vitani looks at Shere Khan who was in shame and looking down coldly as the young lioness was surprised and shocked.

"I...I see" Vitani nodded slowly.

"You don't have to hide it...you can say it" Shere Khan coldly replied.

"Say what?" Vitani asked.

"I'm a monster...That's what most people call me nowadays" Shere Khan said.

"No! It was all an accident Shere Khan, You didn't mean any of it. Sure, you drink and drive but it was just an accident even your old girlfriend knew that" Vitani comforted.

"How do you know? You never knew her" Shere Khan said.

"Ok so I'm not the best comforter in the world but the point is, it was all in the past, you have to move on for her" said Vitani.

"I have moved on darling, I was just hoping you be Ok with me now that I told you everything" said Shere Khan.

"Of course I am, Why?" Vitani asked in confusion

Shere Khan makes Vitani lie on the bed and strokes her head

"Because Vitani, I really like you...you are so beautiful and amazing, You make my heart warm and you really make me smile everytime I see you" The tiger confessed.

"You...You mean that?" Vitani gasped in alarmed.

Shere Khan chuckles deeply and gives Vitani a kiss on the muzzle as the young adult lioness was surprised by the sudden kiss and confession.

She was about to pull out but the passion inside her took over and begins to kiss back as she was falling completely in love with Shere Khan throughout all the time they have spend together.

When they pulled out, Vitani looks at Shere Khan romantically as she said

"So...you wanna go on a date with me?"

"Madam, I would be more than proud to go on a date with you" Shere Khan deeply purred.

The two felines kissed again as Shere Khan touches Vitani's breasts as the young adult moans in pleasure.

"Ooooooh Shere Khan...I...I..." Vitani moaned.

"Yes?" Shere Khan panted.

"I love you" Vitani confessed.

"I love you too baby" Shere Khan purred.

The two felines smiled as Shere Khan then added

"Get dressed honey, I'm taking you home"

"Home? Where's home?" Vitani asked.

"My place, I want you to live with me" said Shere Khan.

Vitani looks at the tiger in happiness as she replied

"First you said you love me and now you want me to live with you? This must be a dream"

"I assure you Vitani, this is no dream" Shere Khan chuckled.

Vitani hugs Shere Khan as she was purring happily and replied

"Thank you Shere Khan, for everything, how can I repay you?"

"Just one thing" Shere Khan said.

"And what's that?" Vitani asked.

"Will you be mine?" Shere Khan asked.

Vitani purrs louder as she replies

"I will be yours forever Shere Khan"

"That's my girl" Shere Khan purred back.

Rita was watching the whole thing and was smiling as she wipes a tear away. Later, Vitani got dressed and says her goodbyes to everyone in the club as Shere Khan took her to the car and drives them to Shere Khan's mansion.

"I never thought this could happen to me" Vitani happily said.

"Believe it my love, your new life has begun now" Shere Khan proudly replied.

* * *

**Vitani and Shere Khan are finally in love and are together :)**

**What about Nessa and Mufasa?**

**How are they doing now?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	20. Asking Out

**Chapter 19: Asking Out**

* * *

Meanwhile at the Pride Mansion, Mufasa was reading the newspaper when Angel came in with the tray of a cup of coffee.

"Here you go sir" Angel said as she lays the tray down.

"Thank you Angel" Mufasa thanked.

"Will there be anything else sir?" Angel asked.

"No thank you Angel, you may go" Mufasa replied.

"Of course sir" Angel nodded.

She left the room as Nessa makes her way to the longue room where Mufasa is. The older lion looks up to see the lioness and kindly greeted

"Good evening Nessa"

"Hi Mufasa" Nessa greeted back

Mufasa wearing a white long formal shirt and black formal pants and shoes. Nessa, on the other hand, was wearing a purple t-shirt with blue jeans and white sport shoes.

"How was your day with Simba?" The lion asked.

"Not bad, we went to the beach to count shells and had a little swim, of course Simba pretends to be a shark, much to my surprise when he grabbed me behind my back" Nessa explained.

Mufasa just chuckled

"That's Simba for you dear, Always being cheeky to his nannies"

"Yeah well, Remind me to be more careful at the beach with him" Nessa joked.

The two felines shared a laugh until Nessa sighed and lies back on the couch. Mufasa looks at her curiously and asked

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah, just an aching back from a long day at being the nanny" Nessa replied.

Mufasa got up and walks to Nessa as he said

"How about I ease you up?"

Nessa tilts her head a little in confusion as she asked

"How would you ease me up?"

"Simple, just sit on the edge of the couch and I'll show you" Mufasa replied.

The lioness felt a bit uneasy until the older lion added

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you"

Nessa nodded as she sits on the edge of the couch as Mufasa went up behind her and begins to rub her shoulders gently. Nessa lets out a soft moan and begins to purr a little.

"Mmmmmm...Wow...This is so relaxing" Nessa purred.

"Good" Mufasa chuckled.

"How long have you known this for?" Nessa asked as she relaxes

"I have being doing this when me and Sarabi got married" Mufasa replied.

Nessa remains silent and after a moment she took the chance to asked

"Do you think Sarabi is happy with me being here?"

Mufasa stops massaging, looks at Nessa and replied

"Sarabi would be very happy that you are here for my son"

Nessa smiles and asked

"Are you happy I'm here?"

"Of course Nessa, you changed our lives for good and we wouldn't know what to do without you" Mufasa kindly replied.

Nessa felt touched by Mufasa's comment and lies back on Mufasa as the older lion chuckles and lays with her as he strokes her head.

"She is so beautiful, so wonderful and an amazing lioness...I would do anything for her" Mufasa thinks to himself.

"He is so handsome and so kind...Is it possible if I...I don't know, fall in love with him?" Nessa thought in her mind.

Suddenly Mufasa tilts her head and looks at her closely as Nessa felt a little uneasy and asked

"What's wrong?"

"Your smile" Mufasa replied.

"What's wrong with my smile?" Nessa asked as she tilted her head a little.

"Nothing, you look cute with that smile on your face" Mufasa chuckled.

Nessa blushes and replied

"Thank you"

Mufasa chuckles at Nessa blushing as he places his paw on hers and said

"Listen Nessa, I was wondering if I could take you out for dinner tonight, What do you say?"

Nessa looks at Mufasa as she was surprised that Mufasa wants to take her out for dinner. Was this a sign that Mufasa really does like her more than a friend?

She then replied

"Yes...I would love that Mufasa"

"Excellent, Well I gotta go and get ready. I suggested you do the same" Mufasa replied as he winks at Nessa before leaving to his room.

Nessa heads off to her room as she was getting so nervous about dinner but that didn't stop her from having a shower and getting change to a blue dress. She then puts on her makeup and grabs her new purse that Angel brought for her as a gift.

She then goes down to the front hall as Mufasa, who was wearing a black formal suit, was waiting for her. He smiles at her warmly and said

"You look beautiful Nessa"

"Thank you, you look strapping Mufasa" Nessa giggled.

"Why thank you Nessa" Mufasa thanked.

Suddenly there was a flash of light as they look up to see Simba with Scamp's camera.

"Got you" Simba laughed.

"Simba" Nessa giggled.

"Messing around with Scamp's camera are you?" Mufasa chuckled.

"Nah, Scamp is letting me use it for this" said Simba.

The two canines then came down and smile at the feline couple.

"Oh Nessa, you looks so beautiful" Angel said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you Angel" Nessa thanked.

"And you sir, look awesome" Scamp said with a thumbs up.

"Thank you Scamp" Mufasa thanked and then he looks at Simba and added

"Now be a good boy for Scamp and Angel OK?"

"Yes daddy" Simba replied as he hugs his father.

"Good boy" Mufasa happily said as he hugs his son back.

He then puts Simba down as the cub went to Nessa and happily said

"Have a good time tonight Nessa"

"Awww thank you Simba" Nessa thanked as she kisses Simba on the forehead.

"Ewww! Please don't kiss me on the head, I don't wanna get cooties" Simba replied in a childish disgust tone.

The others laughed as Nessa giggled

"Sorry Simba"

"Well, shall we?" Mufasa asked.

"Certainly" Nessa nodded as she and Mufasa heads off.

The others waved goodbye to the duo as the felines got in the car and Mufasa then droves him and Nessa off to the city.

Meanwhile Scar was impatiently waiting for the hyenas to come as Zira was lounging on the couch with a glass of wine.

"For fuck sake Zira, They should be here by now! Where the hell are they?!" Scar growled.

"Patience my dear, Patience...They'll be here soon" Zira deviously giggled.

"They better be if we want to get rid of my foolish brother" Scar hissed.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door as Zira answers the door and grins evilly.

"Oh honey" Zira purred.

"What is it now woman?" Scar groaned.

"They're here" Zira replied.

Scar goes to the front door to see three hyenas as the female leader looks at Scar and evilly giggled

"You called for us?"

* * *

**Mufasa has asked Nessa out for dinner**

**Does Mufasa really like Nessa more than a friend?  
**

**How will the dinner go?**

**What plan does Scar and Zira have come up with?**

**I bet you know who the hyenas are **

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	21. Dinner With A Song

**Chapter 20: Dinner With A Song**

* * *

In a fancy restaurant in the city, Mufasa and Nessa were eating their dinner as they were having the time of their lives

"Mufasa this is so amazing! The dinner is great, the service was wonderful and this whole place is beautiful" Nessa happily said

"I'm glad you're enjoying it" Mufasa chuckled.

As the two felines continue eating their dinner, the older lion looks at Nessa as he can't help looking at her beauty and loving her kindness and happiness. She was truly an amazing lioness to him and every day he slowly falls in love with the young adult.

Nessa looks at Mufasa staring at her warmly as she giggled

"Is something wrong Mufasa?"

"No my dear, everything is fine" Mufasa replied.

Nessa giggled again as she finishes her dinner and soon Mufasa finished his as the waiter took the plates away. The older lion looks at the wine bottle and offers Nessa some but the young lioness shook her head and said

"Thanks but no thank you, I don't drink alcohol"

"Fair enough" Mufasa nodded.

Soon the older lion thought to himself

"Should I tell her how I feel or wait a little longer?"

Suddenly the band in the restaurant begins to play a smooth and gentle song as Mufasa got up from his chair and offers Nessa his paw.

"May I have this dance my lady?" Mufasa purred.

Nessa blushes a bit as she smiles and replies

"OK"

She took his paw and the two felines went to the dance floor with some other couples as they begin to hold each other and slowly dance together.

Nessa was in bliss of everything that is happening to her, her life is so much better now for the first time in a very long time...all because of the one man who cares for her, the only lion who raise her to the light. Mufasa was everything she wishes for in a best friend but little did she know, Mufasa was about to confess his feelings for her.

"Mufasa" Nessa started.

"Yes my dear" Mufasa asked.

"I want to say thank you...for everything" Nessa explained.

"No worries Nessa" Mufasa replied.

"No I mean it, I really must thank you for all you've done for me. If it wasn't for you then I would be all alone in the cold or worse, dead" Nessa added.

Mufasa strokes her head and holds her close.

"I want to thank you as well Nessa" Mufasa said.

"What do you mean?" Nessa asked.

"You made our family strong once more, my son is happy and I am happy too. You made everything better for us" Mufasa replied.

"There's no need to thank me, I was doing what you want me to do and you gave me food and shelter, that's all I ever wanted Mufasa" Nessa said.

Mufasa smiles at the young lioness and makes her look at him as he said

"Nessa, I want to confess something for you"

"Really? What is it?" Nessa asked.

"Wait here" said Mufasa.

He then goes to the owner of the place and gives him money as he whispers what he plans to do. The owner nods in approve and goes to the stage with Mufasa as the singer on stage goes off and the older lion speaks on the microphone

"Nessa, this is how I feel for you"

The band starts playing the song as Mufasa sings

_Look into my eyes, you will see__  
__What you mean to me__  
__Search your heart, search your soul__  
__And when you find me there you'll search no more__Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for__  
_

_You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for__  
__You know it's true__  
__Everything I do, I do it for you__Look into your heart, you will find__  
_

_There's nothin' there to hide__  
__Take me as I am, take my life__  
__I would give it all, I would sacrifice_

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for__  
__I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more__  
__You know it's true__  
__Everything I do, I do it for you__  
_

_Oh yeah_

_There's no love, like your love__  
__And no other, could give more love__  
__There's nowhere, unless you're there__  
__All the time, all the way, yeah__  
_

Nessa was shocked as she felt her heart beating fast as she was surprised at the fact that Mufasa is in love with her. She felt so happy and finds Mufasa singing to her to be so romantic.

She starts to head up to the stage as Mufasa continues singing

_Look into your heart, baby_

_Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for__  
__I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more__  
__Yeah, I would fight for you, I'd lie for you__  
__Walk the wire for you, yeah I'd die for you_

_You know it's true__  
__Everything I do, oh, I do it for you_

The audience cheers as Nessa runs to Mufasa and embraces him happily as she looks him into the eyes and asked

"You really mean that? You truly love me?"

"Yes Nessa, I love you so much" Mufasa purred.

"Mufasa, you truly are a wonderful and handsome lion I've ever met! You treat me like someone special and you never gave up on me and you were always there for me from the beginning. Mufasa, I love you too" Nessa tearfully yet happily replied.

Mufasa holds her close as the two felines slowly went in for a kiss as the audience started to clap and cheer for them.

Nessa and Mufasa were finally together at last and they are happy with each other as tonight was a night they'll never forget.

* * *

**Nessa and Mufasa are finally together as a couple!**

**Hooray! :D**

**What happens next?  
**

**Stay tune to find out!**

**Song (C) Brian Adams (Love that singer)**


	22. Love In The Night

**Chapter 21: Love In The Night**

* * *

Mufasa took Nessa home as they open the door and see that every room was dark. Angel, Scamp and Simba are all asleep in their rooms.

"It seems that everyone is in bed" Nessa whispered.

"Indeed so" Mufasa nodded.

"Well, I'm off to bed, Goodnight Mufasa" Nessa replied as she kisses Mufasa on the lips.

She was about to head to her room when Mufasa took her paw and the lioness look at the older lion as he said

"Nessa, Would you be more comfortable at sleeping in my room tonight?"

"Y...You really want me to sleep with you?" Nessa asked.

"Of course but it's up to you if you wish to" Mufasa replied.

Nessa smiles and kisses him on the cheek and answered

"Of course Mufasa"

Mufasa warmly smiles back at Nessa and started to carry her to his room while the young adult lioness giggled at being carried.

"You really are a gentleman" Nessa giggled.

"Of course my dear" Mufasa chuckled.

As soon as Mufasa enters the room with Nessa, he gently places her on the bed and lies next to her as the two felines begin to kiss each other romantically for a while.

Mufasa rubs his paws all over Nessa, causing the lioness to giggle and do the same to Mufasa. Soon they parted the kiss to take a breath for a moment and then Mufasa kisses her again and holds Nessa close.

Nessa was feeling so much love by Mufasa as the older lion then pulls out and deeply purrs at her while petting her head.

"Nessa, you're amazing" Mufasa purred.

"And you're so wonderful" Nessa purred back.

"Nessa...I want you" Mufasa whispered.

"But...you already got me" Nessa giggled.

"No I mean...I want to claim you as mine" Mufasa explained.

Nessa looked at Mufasa in alarm as she was afraid that what Mufasa will do will be exactly what Pete did to her as she begins to shiver. Mufasa notices this and knew why she was acting so scared as he cuddles her and soothed

"I know you feel scared of this Nessa, We don't have to do this now if you don't want to"

"I...I do want to share this moment with you...It's just the way Pete did to me, it hurt me a lot...I'm just scared of the horrible pain that could happen to me if we do it...I'm sorry Mufasa" Nessa sadly explained.

Mufasa gently makes her face him and strokes her head slowly as he looks her in the eyes and replied

"It's OK Nessa, I understand and I will let you know that it will hurt for a minute but it will be gone before you know it"

Nessa looks a little unsure as Mufasa added

"I will be gentle Nessa, I won't be hard and rough like that bastard. I promise"

Nessa looks at Mufasa as deep down she knew he was telling the truth, there was no way in the world he can ever hurt her. He loves Nessa no matter what and he would never harm anyone he loves.

"OK" Nessa nodded.

The two felines kissed each other as Mufasa slowly strips Nessa nude and by the time he took off her thong, he got up to examine Nessa's beautiful nude body in front of him.

"You're beautiful as always Nessa" Mufasa deeply purred.

"Thank you" Nessa thanked

Soon Mufasa strips himself nude as Nessa was alarmed by the length of his member. She blushes and said

"Whoa...Mufasa your...your..."

Mufasa chuckled warmly and replied.

"Big members run in my family"

Nessa gave it a feel as Mufasa chuckles and groaned in pleasure while he rubs her breasts a bit, causing the lioness to mew in pleasure. The lion then puts on protection and lies Nessa on the bed, spreading her legs up and getting into position.

"You ready baby?" Mufasa deeply chuckled.

"I...I'm ready" Nessa whimpered.

"I'll go slow so you can get use to the feeling" Mufasa soothed.

Nessa nodded as the lion added

"Alright, let's do it".

The lion inserts himself inside Nessa as the lioness lets out a cry of pain as her eyes water with tears.

"Oh god! I can feel the pain again" Nessa cried.

Mufasa stop and pets her gently as he kisses her tenderly and whispered

"It's OK, it's alright love, It will be gone before you know it"

Nessa kept on whimpering in pain as Mufasa leans down to kiss Nessa tenderly to calm her down. Eventually the pain inside Nessa begin to dim as Mufasa begins to push all of his length in and Nessa begins to moan a bit in pleasure.

"Mufasa...I...I feel..." Nessa mewed.

"What is it?" Mufasa asked.

"It feels so good now...I can't feel the pain" Nessa replied with a smile.

"I told you so baby...Now just lie down, relax and let the big sexy lion take you for a ride" Mufasa sexually growled.

Nessa blushed and nods

"OK Mufasa" Nessa giggled.

"That's my girl" Mufasa purred.

The lion started moving slowly as the lioness moans and mews with every move the lion gave her.

"You're so amazing, so beautiful, so sexy...Oh shit, I love you baby" Mufasa groans and grunts in pleasure.

"You are so handsome, so kind and...Oooooh... so big...Ah! Nessa moaned loudly to herself.

Soon Mufasa begins to increase the speed as he went in deeper while Nessa moaned louder and louder with every move Mufasa makes inside her.

"How does it feel baby?" Mufasa growled deviously.

"It feels...so...so amazing Mufasa...I...I love it" Nessa mewed.

"Oh yeah! That's what I wanna hear from my baby" Mufasa purred.

Just then Mufasa wraps his arms around Nessa and to move so hard and so fast that the lioness started crying so loud as she was full of bliss and pleasure beyond anything she imagined in her life.

"Oh Mufasa...I feel...I feel like something is happening in me...What's happening to me?" Nessa cried.

"You're just in the edge of climaxing, just let it out, it's all normal from making love" Mufasa purred.

Nessa suddenly felt a sharp jab of pleasure inside her as she lets out a cry and feels her essence going out.

Mufasa purrs and groans more in pleasure as he deviously growls

"Urgh! Uuuh! I'm close sweetie, I'm almost there" Nessa growled loudly.

"M-Mufasa!" Nessa whimpered.

"HERE IT COMES!" Mufasa roared in ecstasy.

He lets his own out inside Nessa as the lioness whimpered at the feel of pleasure inside her.

Nessa was panting as Mufasa leans forward and kisses her as they lie down together, making out.

"How are you feeling Nessa?" Mufasa panted.

"That was the most amazing experience I've ever had in my life...It was so wonderful I felt like I was in heaven" Nessa mewed as she nuzzles Mufasa's chest.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it baby because I really enjoyed doing it with you" Mufasa purred as he kisses her on the forehead.

"Do you think Sarabi would mind?" Nessa asked.

"Nessa, Sarabi would be so happy that I have moved on with you as the new love of my life" Mufasa kindly replied.

Nessa smiles at Mufasa as the felines kissed each other tenderly and when they parted, Nessa said

"I...I love you so much Mufasa"

"I love you too Nessa" Mufasa warmly replied.

Soon the lioness falls asleep as Mufasa purrs and adds

"Sweet dream my beautiful lioness"

He gives Nessa one more kiss on the forehead before drifting off to sleep as well for the night.

* * *

**It seem Mufasa and Nessa sure had a wonderful time tonight ;-)**

**What happens next?  
**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	23. Evil Plan and Morning Fun

**Chapter 22: Evil Plan and Morning Fun**

* * *

Back at Scar's mansion, the three hyenas known as Shenzi, Banzai and Ed were smoking cigarettes in the longue room as Shenzi looks at the boys and said

"According to rumors tonight, That rich boy is in love with his twenty year old nanny"

"Oh really?" Banzai asked.

"Yeah, Scar said she's part of their troubles from fulfilling their goals" said Shenzi

"Well I hope we get paid to do this otherwise that trip from India wasn't worth it. Hiding in the boxes in that ship, I couldn't be able to stand up for a week!" Banzai grumbled

Ed started to giggle insanely as Banzai growled.

"It's not funny, Ed"

Ed tries to stop laughing, but bursts out worse as Banzi yelled

"Hey, shut the fuck up!"

Banzai tackles Ed as they start fighting each other. Shenzi groaned in annoyance and got out her whip and hits them with it. They stopped fighting as Shenzi hissed

"Will you bastards knock it off!"

"Well, he started it!" Banzai argued

"Look at you guys. No wonder we'd fucked up our missions" Shenzi scoffed.

"Well I hope you three aren't prepared to fuck up this mission"

The hyenas turn to see Scar with Zira as they sighed in relief.

"Oh, Scar, it's just you" Banzai sighed

"We were afraid it was somebody dangerous" Shenzai added.

"Yeah, you know, like the police" Banzai said as Ed nodded.

"I see" Zira coldly said.

"Have a seat my friends" Scar dryly offered as the hyenas sat down on the couch.

"Now, you all know who's the target for the mission" Zira started.

"Yes madam, There is Mufasa, his loving nanny Nessa and their little brat Simba" Shenzi replied.

"I see someone's being doing their homework" Scar deviously chuckled.

"Thank you" Shenzai giggled.

"So what do you want us to do?" Banzai asked.

"If we wish to be the rulers of Pride Rock city, we must kill Mufasa and his little lovebird in order to gain control of the city" Zira replied.

"After all, Money is the power" Scar evilly chuckled.

"Cool! A new ruler in Pride Rock city, so if we do this, Can we be like your own bodyguards when you two take over the city?" Shenzi asked.

"Complete the mission for us and once we take over the city, We shall give you fame and fortune beyond your wildest dreams" Zira replied.

"Deal!" Banzai and Shenzi cheered as Ed laughed insanely again.

"OK, now for the first part of taking over Pride Rock city is simple...Kidnapped the little brat" Scar said.

"You mean Mufasa's son?" Shenzi asked.

Zira grinned evilly and replied

"Precisely"

The next morning in Shere Khan's mansion, Shere Khan and Vitani were lying in bed naked as they were making wild love.

"Brace yourself my love, It's gonna get wild here" Shere Khan purred.

"Take me Khan, I want you" Vitani begged.

The tiger deeply growled as he begins to take Vitani hard and fast, causing the female lion to cry out loud in pain and pleasure as she just kept taking the rough love that Shere Khan gave her with all he's got.

"You wanna be taken like a bitch?! There you go baby! Urrrgn! URRRGH! AAAAAH!" Shere Khan growled in pleasure.

"AAAAAH! OH KHAN! THIS IS AMAZING!" Vitani cried.

After a few rough minutes the tiger was close as he growls deeply

"I'm close my love, Get ready"

"O-Ok" Vitani mewed.

Shere Khan then releases himself in Vitani as the lioness whimpered and shivered at pleasure as tears pour from her eyes.

Soon they lie on the bed together as the tiger looks at the lioness that was panting and whimpering.

"Baby? Are you OK?" Shere Khan asked in a deep purr.

Vitani looks at Shere Khan and smiles at him and panted

"Y-Yes...*pants* I'll be fine"

Shere Khan nuzzles her and said

"I apologise if I harmed you"

"It's OK, it feels so amazing every time" Vitani purred.

"You enjoyed it?" The tiger asked.

"I enjoy it like I enjoy being your love and spending every moment with you, you truly are the king of my heart" Vitani softly giggled.

"And you are the queen of my soul" Shere Khan deeply purred as he snuggles his love close to him.

"So you still wanna go to Mufasa's mansion for dinner?" Vitani asked.

"I'll call him later and we'll see how it goes" The tiger replied.

"OK" Vitani nodded and kisses her boyfriend.

Meanwhile at Mufasa's place, He and Nessa were in his shower, making out and feeling each other.

"Easy there Mufasa" Nessa giggled as Mufasa touches her breasts.

"I will babe" Mufasa kindly chuckled as he kisses her neck.

Nessa mewed as she washes Mufasa's mace while the lion cleans her tail and moves his paw on her butt.

"You pervert" Nessa joked.

"Pervert am I?" Mufasa playfully chuckled as he grope the butt cheek.

"Oooh! You truly are naughty" Nessa laughed as she cleans his member.

"Well look's who talking" Mufasa grinned as he looks down where Nessa was touching.

"I'm just cleaning it Mufasa" Nessa giggled.

"Sure you are, Come here you" Mufasa deviously chuckled.

He pulls Nessa into another kiss as they moan and chuckle within the kiss. When they pulled out, Nessa looks at Mufasa and asked

"Are you happy I'm with you now Mufasa?"

"More than anything in this world now!" Mufasa kindly replied.

"I'm very happy to be yours Mufasa. You truly are a kind and handsome gentleman" Nessa said with a warm smile.

"I love you Nessa" Mufasa purred.

"I love you too Mufasa" Nessa purred back.

The two felines romantically kissed each other again for a while until they heard a knock on the bathroom door.

Mufasa pulled out and holds Nessa close and asked

"Yes?"

"Sir, just so you know that Scar and Zira will be here in a few minutes" Scamp called out from the other side of the bathroom door.

"OK thanks Scamp" Mufasa thanked.

Soon he looks at Nessa and added

"Come on sweetie, let's get dried and get dressed"

"Ok Mufasa" Nessa nodded as they hopped out of the shower.

* * *

**This has being morning fun indeed! ;-)**

**But now Scar and Zira's plan is about to begin!**

**Will they kidnapped Simba and use him against Mufasa and Nessa?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	24. Kidnapped!

**Chapter 23: Kidnapped!**

* * *

As soon as Mufasa and Nessa came out of the room, dressed, Simba bumps into them and asked

"Daddy? Why was Nessa in your room last night? I didn't see her in her room this morning?"

Mufasa and Nessa didn't want to explain every detail about last night so Mufasa said

"Simba, There's something we need to tell you. Nessa and I are dating"

Simba was surprised as his eyes widened and his jaw open, which made Nessa giggled, as the cub said

"You mean you're going out with my nanny?"

Mufasa and Nessa smiles at Simba and nodded as the cub just smiles back and added

"Well if you guys are happy then I'm happy too but just don't tell me all the kissing stuff, its gross"

The couple chuckled as Nessa hugs Simba and replied

"Thank you Simba"

The three lions head down to the front hall to see Scar and Zira. Angel and Scamp then heads to Simba as Nessa and Mufasa walks forward to them.

"Scar, Zira...This is a surprise, What brings you here?" Mufasa asked.

"Oh we thought we come by for a visit, Is that OK?" Zira asked with a slight grin on her face.

"Well yeah but normally you two never come for visits unless we invited you to tea" said Mufasa.

"Is it really harmful of us to come here for a cup of tea uninvited, brother?" Scar asked with a cold look.

"No, No of course not" Mufasa shook his head with a smile on his face.

Zira looks at Nessa and said

"So I hear you are dating Mufasa now, Is that right?"

Nessa looks at the older lioness and replied

"Yes...but how did you know that? We only got together last night"

"Oh let's just say good news travels fast darling" Zira chuckled.

"Right" Nessa nodded.

"Well I guess I should be proud of you Mufasa, you finally are moving on with your life and Nessa seems the perfect girl for you" said Scar as he was faking everything he was saying.

"Thank you Scar, I would never be able to go on if it wasn't for Nessa" Mufasa thanked as he kisses Nessa on the forehead.

"So would you guys like to have tea with us?" Nessa asked.

"We would love that darling" said Zira.

"Shall we?" Mufasa said.

Soon the four felines headed for the longue room but little did they know, the hyenas were watching them from the front door with guns and masks to cover their faces.

"Now?" Banzai asked.

"Not yet you idiot! Scar said that we must wait till that brat is away from those hounds" said Shenzi.

Ed begins laughing insanely as Shenzi hits him in the head and hisses

"Shut the fuck up Ed"

Soon they saw that Simba was about to head upstairs while the servants were heading for the kitchen.

"NOW!" Shenzi yelled.

She bangs the door open as Banzai charges and grabs Simba who screamed

"HELP! LET ME GO! DAD!"

Scamp and Angel saw what was going as Scamp angrily yelled

"Hey! Let him go!"

He was about to charge at Banzai when Shenzi fires her gun at Scamp, causing one of her bullets to hit Scamp on the leg.

"Scamp!" Angel shrieked in alarmed.

"Stay! Or the little brat dies" Shenzi hisses as Banzai points the gun at Simba who was sobbing.

"I-It's OK Simba, you're going to be fine" Angel assured but her voice was shaken.

Mufasa and Nessa comes through the longue door and saw what was going on.

"What the?!" Nessa gasped.

"Simba!" Mufasa exclaimed.

Ed begins to fire his gun at the couple who were lucky to duck down to the ground in time as Ed continues firing blindly above the couple.

"Will you stop firing you fucking idiot?!" Shenzi yelled.

She grabs the gun off of Ed and then points it at Nessa and Mufasa. The older lion glares at them and growls

"What do you want from us?"

"What did you think we want Mufasa? We want your money" Shenzi evilly giggled.

"If you hurt my son, I'll kill you, you motherfuckers" Mufasa growled.

"Try anything and we WILL kill your son" Shenzi hissed angrily.

"Daddy! I'm scared! Help me!" Simba cried.

"Simba!" Nessa cried.

"If you ever want to see your brat again, we will phone you and let you in on the details and if you contact the police or try anything we find distasteful...well...I think you get the message" Shenzi giggled.

"You assholes won't get away with this!" Mufasa roared.

"Oh no? Watch us!" Shenzai deviously laughed as she points the gun at Simba.

She then turns to Ed and Banzai with Simba as she added

"Let's go boys"

The hyenas left with the crying Simba as their hostage while Nessa and Mufasa watched helplessly. Shenzi then points the gun at the couple and evilly growls

"Obey our commands or else..."

She leaves in the black van with the hyenas and Simba as they speed off from the mansion.

"No...Not Simba! Please not him!" Nessa cried.

"We will get him back you understand Nessa, We WILL get him back" Mufasa vowed as his urge for destroying the kidnappers and getting Simba back was growing so strong.

"Scamps" Angel cried as she holds her wounded boyfriend.

"Nessa, call the police and the ambulance now" Mufasa carefully instructed Nessa.

"B-But they said if we-!" Nessa sobbed.

"I know what they said honey but I know Sulley will not let those bastards harm my son, I assure you, Now go! Hurry!" Mufasa replied.

Nessa tearfully nodded and calls the police and ambulance while Mufasa helps out Scamp with Angel. Scar and Zira were watching from the longue room.

"They're making a foolish mistake" Scar growled.

"Let them call the police, By the time we're finish with them...It'll be too late for them to stop us" Zira evilly giggled.

They soon head out as Zira pretends to be in shock while Scar was holding her.

"W-What happened?" Zira acted afraid to them.

"Simba's being kidnapped" Mufasa angrily replied.

"My boyfriend's hurt" Angel cried.

"Oh no!" Scar gasped but fakes it so well.

"Scar! Help me out with Scamp" Mufasa exclaimed.

"Sure Mufasa" Scar nodded and helps out for now.

"Zira, check on Nessa" said Mufasa.

"O-Of course" Zira faked her stuttering and heads to where Nessa is at the phone as the young lioness calls for the police and ambulance.

* * *

**Oh no! D:**

**Simba has being kidnapped by the hyenas!**

**Will Mufasa and Nessa rescue him before it's too late?**

**Will they soon discover who the REAL villains are?**

**Will Scamp be OK?**

**What happens next?  
**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	25. The Villains Revealed

**Chapter 24: The Villains Revealed**

* * *

Meanwhile Shere Khan and Vitani were driving to Mufasa's mansion when they saw a black van speeding by them as Shere Khan stopped the car.

"Honey? What's wrong?" Vitani asked.

"I know that van Vitani" Shere Khan replied.

"What do you mean?" Vitani asked.

"That's the Hyena's van" said the tiger.

"Wait., THE Hyenas as in the Notorious Hyena Gang?" Vitani asked.

"Yes" The tiger nodded.

"How can you tell it's them Khan?" The lioness asked.

"Because my dear, the only van that has the symbol of a flaming hyena is their van and if they came from that direction...I fear Mufasa is in danger" said Shere Khan.

"Oh god no" Vitani gasped.

Soon they drove to Mufasa's mansion and saw the police and ambulance surrounding the building. The tiger went inside along with Vitani as Sulley, who arrived at the scene before him, saw them and said

"I'm sorry Mr Khan but this is out of bounds for you and the lady here"

"No it's OK Sulley, they're my friends" said Mufasa.

"I see...Very well you two may proceed" said Sulley.

Vitani goes to Nessa and asked

"Are you OK?"

"N-No" Nessa sobbed.

"It's going to be OK, I'm Vitani, what's your name?" Vitani soothed.

"Nessa" Nessa sadly replied.

"Would you like me to make you some tea?" Vitani asked.

"No thank you" Nessa sobbed as she shook her head.

"What happened here Mufasa?" Shere Khan asked.

"My son has being kidnapped by the hyenas and Scamp is wound by one of them" said Mufasa.

Soon they saw the doctors wheeling Scamps to the ambulance as Angel tearfully follows them and goes with them to the hospital.

"God help his soul" Shere Khan said as he looks down.

"Indeed, I hope we can save my son soon" Mufasa sadly replied.

"We will find him" Sulley assured.

"But who could have done this?" Scar asked.

Shere Khan looks at Scar for a moment as he smells his odour and notices something familiar as he grins deviously and asked

"Well...why don't you tell us yourself Scar?"

"Excuse me?" Scar asked coldly.

"I know what you did Scar, you've organised the hyenas to kidnapped your nephew" Shere Khan deviously chuckled.

"Are you crazy Shere Khan?! Why would Scar plan to kidnap his own nephew?" Sulley asked.

"I mean do you have any evidence?" Mufasa asked, feeling disbelieved of Shere Khan.

"I bet the tiger has finally gone insane" Scar scoffed.

"Oh have I? Well let me demonstrate...You see the smell on Scar's fur is a combination of tobacco and sewers" said Shere Khan.

"Scar never has tobacco and he's never being in the sewers" said Mufasa.

"But being with hyenas, they always chew tobacco, smoke illegal cigarettes and rather hide in the sewers...plus there is a hair of a hyena on Scar's shirt" said Shere Khan.

Sulley takes the piece of hyena's hair and smells it as he gasped.

"Holy shit, He's right, This is hyena hair"

"Scar...Is this true? Did you order the hyenas to kidnapped my son?" Mufasa angrily replied.

Scar and Zira were in shock as they knew they were caught by a smart tiger.

"Well Scar?" Sulley sternly demanded.

Scar then got up his gun and was about to shoot Mufasa but lucky for Mufasa, Shere Khan whacks the gun away with his cane and then he whacks Scar down on the ground with the cane.

"Grab him!" Sulley commanded.

The cops grabbed Scar and handcuffs him as Mufasa angrily asked

"Why Scar?! Why are you doing this?!"

"Why...WHY?! I'll tell you why...I want what you have...your money, your power and I want to rule this city and make you suffer like you and father did to me as a cub" Scar angrily replied.

"What are you talking about?" Mufasa asked.

"You were always the perfect cub in the family and me I got jackshit...Father always cared for you rather than me and I'm sick of being the outcast of the family...And I would have succussed if it wasn't for your smart ass friend over there" Scar growled.

"Scar you don't understand, Father DID love you and he wanted both of us to look after this company and city along with the other members of the council but you are just blind with greed and power that you refuse to accept the love our family gave you all this time...even your own nephew" Mufasa explained.

"Scar, you're under arrest for kidnapping and attempted murder" said Sulley.

"It wasn't just me...it was Zira's idea too" Scar growled.

"Why you backstabbing bastard" Zira hissed.

"Grab her" Sulley commanded.

Before the cops could move to get Zira, the older lioness got a gun out of her purse and grabs Nessa as she points it at the younger lioness.

"Stay where you are" Zira growled.

"Let her go you bitch!" Mufasa angrily exclaimed.

"Try anything on me and she dies" Zira threatened.

Nessa was so scared that she looks at Mufasa and sobs

"H...Help me"

"It's going to be OK Nessa, I will save you" Mufasa gently soothed.

"Zira, get those cops off of me" Scar demanded.

"No...I think I'll let you rot in a cell for backstabbing your own wife, you worthless son of a bitch" Zira scoffed.

"You whore" Scar hissed.

Zira looks at the others and angrily said

"Listen up, All of you...I want all of the Pride family's money by tonight at the docks...Anyone tries to stop me and I'll kill this bitch along with that little brat the hyenas took"

The others glared at Zira in silent as Zira chuckles evilly and leaves with Nessa in her car and drives off.

Mufasa couldn't believe that he was losing his son and his girlfriend at the same time, He won't lose them like he lost his wife as he angrily grabs Scar and pins him to the wall.

"Where are they Scar?" He angrily demanded.

"You really do love your little slut don't you?" Scar deviously laughed,

Mufasa growls and pins Scar hard on the wall again as he roars

"WHERE ARE THEY?!"

"Mufasa, calm down" Sulley angrily demanded as he takes Mufasa away.

Shere Khan uses his cane at Scar and coldly demands

"If you wish to see another day, I suggest you tell where Zira and the hyenas are hiding...otherwise, I'll cut your body open and rip out with your organs one by one till you're dead"

Scar looks at Shere Khan for a moment as the tiger knew that Scar was really a little afraid of the threat. But deep down, Scar now wants Zira taken down as he replies

"They're hiding at Old Nightlong Church"

"Are you sure?" Sulley asked.

"Yes..." Scar coldly replied.

"You better be right..." Sulley warned.

He looks at the officers and added

"Take him away"

The cops took Scar to the police car as Mufasa angrily said

"I'm very disappointed in you, brother"

"You are no brother of mine" Scar hissed.

Mufasa and the others just watched as Scar was being sent away to jail until Sulley said

"OK boys, we need to rescue Nessa and Simba now and fast"

"Right" Both Shere Khan and Mufasa replied.

* * *

**The true villains are caught and Scar is now arrested**

**But now Zira has kidnapped Nessa and escaped!**

**Will Mufasa and the boys save Simba and Nessa?**

**Will they arrest Zira and the hyenas once and for all?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	26. Final Confrontation

**Chapter 25: Final Confrontation**

* * *

Sulley took Mufasa into his police car while Shere Khan looks at Vitani and said

"Sweetie, I need you to go with the police and stay with them until I get back OK?"

"What? No! I wanna go with you Shere Khan" Vitani protested.

"No, you'll be in danger if you come with us" said Shere Khan.

"So will you! You could get killed by those hyenas" Vitani replied in concern.

Shere Khan kisses her deeply and looks her in the eyes and said

"Baby...Those filthy bastards wouldn't even dare lay a claw on me once I'm done with them"

Vitani knew that Shere Khan was one tough son of a bitch as she nods and replied

"OK, be careful love"

She then leaves with the police as Shere Khan enters the car with the boys.

"OK boys if we're gonna do this, you two need to follow every order I gave out, Understand?" Sulley said.

"Yes sir" Both Mufasa and Shere Khan replied.

Soon Sulley goes to the radio and said

"All units head out to Old Nightlong Church! We are dealing with the Notorious Hyena Gang along with Zira Pride, Be aware that they are arm and very dangerous"

Sulley then drives off to the abandoned church along with the rest of the cops as they got into positions with their guns out. Sulley sees Mike with a loud speaker and exclaim

"This is police! We have you completely surrounded! Release the hostages and come out slowly with your hands up!"

Suddenly they saw Ed with a gun firing at them as they duck for cover until Shenzel hits Ed down and yelled

"Will you stop wasting the bullets you fucking idiot!"

Soon Shere Khan grabs Mufasa and takes him to the back of the church undetected by the hyenas as Shere Khan said

"There's the back door! Now the last time I came here before it closed is that there was stairs leading to the attic and I'm guessing that's where Zira is holding Nessa and Simba at"

"How do you that?" Mufasa asked as he tilted his head a little.

"Because I can smell Zira's perfume from up the top of the church" said Shere Khan.

Mufasa looks at Shere Khan with a surprise look and replied

"You really are good, you should be a detective like Sulley"

"Nah, Not my style my friend" said Shere Khan.

"What about the hyenas?" Mufasa asked.

"I'll deal with them" said Shere Khan.

"Shouldn't we let Sulley and the police deal with them?" Mufasa asked.

"Just trust me, I know exactly what to do" said the tiger.

He pulls out a dart gun from his pocket as Mufasa jumped a bit and asked

"Where the fuck did you get that?"

"I took it off from one of the cops as they were getting into positions" said Shere Khan.

"Do you know what's in those darts?" Mufasa asked.

"Of course I do, these are darts that make the victim fall asleep with a few seconds of the chemical effects for a while" said Shere Khan.

"I see...Is there any for Zira?" The lion nodded.

"No, there's only three darts so you have to take on Zira" said the tiger.

"How?" Mufasa asked.

"Here" said Shere Khan as he gets out a gun from his pocket.

"OK where did you get that?" Mufasa sighed.

"From another cop" Shere Khan deeply chuckled.

"You know the cops won't be happy with you" Mufasa replied.

"So?" Shere Khan shrugged

"You really are crazy" Mufasa sighed again.

"I'm not crazy, I just like taking risks" Shere Khan chuckled.

"OK, let's do this" Mufasa replied as he took the gun.

"Be careful my friend" said Shere Khan.

"Remember Shere Khan, We're not here to kill so I'll try and wing Zira and you are to just knock the hyenas out" said Mufasa.

"Got it buddy" Shere Khan nodded.

Soon they enter from the back of the church as they went through different hallways. Shere Khan goes to the door and opens it up a bit to see that the hyenas are shooting at the cops as they continue battling on.

"Say goodnight bitches" Shere Khan hissed.

He shoots the sleeping darts at the hyenas and one by one, the trio slowly collapses to the ground and are soon knocked out by the sleeping chemicals in the dart.

"Three down, one to go" The tiger chuckled.

Outside, Sulley and the police saw the hyenas got knocked out as they barged in the front door and saw Shere Khan with the dart gun.

"Khan, you sneaky son of a bitch" Sulley chuckled.

"You're welcome" Shere Khan chuckled as well.

Meanwhile, Mufasa heads upstairs to the church attic and sees the attic door. He loaded his gun and carefully opens the door as he then sees Nessa and Simba tied up together.

"Daddy!" Simba happily cried.

"Simba! Nessa!" Mufasa happily said.

Suddenly Zira came up from behind the lion and hits him hard with the pipe as the lion falls on the ground and drops the gun.

"Mufasa!" Nessa cried.

Zira seizes the gun and points it at Mufasa as she evilly chuckled.

"So...it finally comes down to this"

"Why are you doing this Zira?! What have I ever done to you?" Mufasa growled as he stays on the ground in pain.

"I'll tell you why...your family exiled my family from this city because all my father ever wanted to rule this city his way but your father thought his way of ridding the unimportant people from this city was too harsh, so he exiled my family and now I want revenge" Zira growled.

"Your father was mad and so are you!" Mufasa growled back.

"Me? Mad? I'm not the one who will die by this gun" Zira evilly giggled.

She points the gun at Mufasa as Nessa looks at Simba and whispered

"Simba, remember that movie we saw last week where the heroes got tied up like us?"

"Yeah?" Simba nodded.

"Do the same thing that the hero did" Nessa kept on whispering.

Simba nodded and uses his sharp claws to start cutting the rope.

"Any last words before I send you to hell with your precious Sarabi?" Zira evilly laughed.

Simba finally cut the rope as Nessa runs to Zira and smacks the gun away from her as she begins punching the villainess and shouts

"Stay away from him you bitch!"

Zira and Nessa begins to struggle as Mufasa tries to get up but his back was so sore that it made him hard to get up. As Simba tries to help Mufasa up, Zira slaps Nessa down and growls

"You've being a thorn in my sight for the last time you little shit!"

She was about to grabs Nessa when the younger lioness kicks Zira away. When she got up, Nessa pushed Zira away as the older lioness suddenly lose her balance on the stairs and begins to roll down the stairs.

Once she got down to the bottom, Zira was hurt badly as her leg was bruised as she tries to crawl her way out when Nessa got in front of her and points the gun at her.

"It's over Zira...you lost" Nessa growled.

"I...I'll kill you, you bitch! I'LL KILL YOU!" Zira shrieked.

She lunges at Nessa but only to be knocked out by Nessa when the younger lioness whacks the butt of the gun hard at Zira's face.

Mufasa and Simba heads downstairs as the boys smile at Nessa as she runs to them and hugs them.

"I'm so glad you both are OK" Nessa cheered.

"I'm so glad you two are fine too" Mufasa happily replied.

"We won! Yaaay!" Simba cheered.

The police came in and saw what happened as Sulley goes to Nessa and the boys as he asked.

"You three are OK?"

"Mufasa's back is bruised, he needs a doctor" said Nessa.

"OK, I'll get you a doctor" said Sulley.

"No need" Shere Khan replied as he came in.

The tiger punches Mufasa on the back as they heard a bone crack as Mufasa groaned in pain but then in relief as Shere Khan has fixed his back.

"Feel better?" The tiger asked.

"A lot better, thank you" Mufasa thanked.

"Come on you three, let's get you home" said Sulley.

Soon the police took Nessa, Mufasa and Simba home as they watched the rest of the force took the villains away while Shere Khan heads to the police station to collect Vitani.

One thing's for sure, the danger and trouble is over. Now Nessa can live her life in peace with Mufasa and Simba now and forever more.

* * *

**Zira and the hyenas are defeated and are locked away for good!**

**Nessa can now live with Mufasa and Simba without anymore trouble!**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	27. The Proposal and The Wedding

**Chapter 26: The Proposal and The Wedding**

* * *

A week has passed since the defeat of Scar, Zira and the hyenas. They have all being sentence to twenty years in a prison far away from Pride Rock city for their crimes they've committed.

As for the others, Sarafina heard the news and it took her two hours for her to calm down and relax again, thanks to Mufasa and Nessa. Vitani and Shere Khan are still dating and their love is growing strong as ever.

Mufasa has now return to work and Nessa has offered to help out as the new vice president of the company, eventually she got the job. Simba has being applied to Nala's school and he loves it there, No one is bullying him and he's making new friends along with her cousin Nala.

Scamp's leg has being fully healed thanks to Mufasa paying for the operation for him as Angel was happily rejoiced that her boyfriend is going to be OK.

When they return home, Mufasa, Nessa and Simba were waiting for them as the lion asked

"How are you doing now Scamp since you're out of the wheelchair"

"I'm feeling really much better Mufasa, I feel like myself now again" Scamp replied.

"Thank you sir, Thank you so much for paying my Scamp's operation" Angel happily thanked.

"It's OK Angel, I wouldn't want to see my good friend injured forever" Mufasa replied.

"You truly are amazing" Nessa purred as she nuzzles Mufasa.

"Thank you my dear" Mufasa warmly thanked.

"We're very glad you're all OK" Scamp said.

"Thanks Scamp" Simba thanked.

"So you guys don't wanna quit your jobs now after all that just happened?" Nessa nervously asked.

"Are you kidding? Where would you three be without us?" Scamp laughed.

"No Nessa! We're staying here because we are family and we stick together no matter what" Angel replied as she smiles at Nessa.

"Angel is right Nessa, we're family and most of all we are one" said Mufasa.

Nessa smiles at her new family and said

"Yes, Yes we are"

Months later, Mufasa and Nessa were out in the city's most grand restaurant called The Golden Tower. The couple finished having dinner and were now dancing romantically while the band plays gentle music for the occasion.

"Enjoying the night tonight sweetie?" Mufasa asked.

"Yes I am Mufasa" Nessa purred as she rests her head on the lion's chest.

"You know what Nessa? The last few months have being so amazing thanks to you. You really have given me a whole new start for both my life and my son" said Mufasa.

"It's the same thing with me Mufasa, You really changed my life for good and I don't know what I'd do if I never met you and you know what, I'm very glad I met you Mufasa and I would never ever regret that" said Nessa as she warmly smiles at her lover.

The lion leans her forward a bit and kisses her tenderly in responses while the lioness holds him close. When they parted the kiss, Mufasa said

"Come with me"

Mufasa took Nessa's paw and takes her to the stairs of the stage as the lioness looks at him in confusion until Mufasa added

"Wait here"

He leaves Nessa for a moment as the lion went to the manager of the building and whispers what he plans to do. The manager smiles and nods while heading up the stage just in time as the band finishes their song.

"May I have your attention please ladies and gentlemen! I like to introduce you someone who has something very important to say, Please welcome Mufasa Pride" said the manager.

The audience claps for the lion as he makes his way on the stage and said

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen! I apologise for interrupting your dances and all that jazz but I do have something important to say but it's not with you...It involves my lovely girlfriend, Miss Nessa Chamberlin"

Mufasa looks at Nessa and added

"Darling, can you come here please?"

Nessa nervously makes her way on the stage to Mufasa while the audience claps for her.

"Mufasa?" Nessa asked nervously.

Mufasa took Nessa's paw and said to the microphone while looking at her.

"Nessa, I love you so much...You are everything to me...you are my heart, my soul, my happiness, everything to me. You changed everything in my life! You made me moved on away from my sorrows, you manage to got my son to a new school and he's very happy now because of you...Nessa, my life would never be the same without you" Mufasa confessed.

"Mufasa...I..." Nessa happily stuttered as she was touched by his speech.

"Nessa, I want to ask you something very important and I want everyone to see and hear it" Mufasa added.

The lion then kneels down on one leg and gets a small box out of his pocket. He opens it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

"Nessa, Will you marry me?" Mufasa proposed.

The audience wooed and cheered as they encourage Nessa to say yes. Nessa was so amazed that the love of her life was asking her to be his wife, she was feeling like this was a dream come true as she tearfully nods and cheered

"Yes I will Mufasa!"

Mufasa happily smiles and puts the ring on Nessa as he then got up and holds her close as the couple happily kisses each other while the audience cheers for the newlywed couple.

Time has passed and today was the wedding of Nessa and Mufasa, Everyone was so excited to be there as Nessa and Mufasa chose some of their friends to be part of the wedding.

Simba and Nala were the page boy and the flower girl.

Vitani, Angel and Sarafina were the bride's maids.

And last but not least, Shere Khan, Sulley and Scamp were the groom's best men.

Mufasa and the men were waiting with Friar Tuck when Scamp looks at his friend and asked

"Who's the page boy for this wedding?"

"My own son" Mufasa replied with a smile on his face.

"I see and is Nala the flower girl?" Sulley asked.

"Indeed, Sarafina is so pleased and she's one of the bride's maids along with Vitani and Angel" said Mufasa.

"Right, I bet Vitani looks so beautiful in that dress she's wearing" Shere Khan said.

"I bet so too" Mufasa nodded.

The tiger nodded too as he looks over to see everyone who was invited to the wedding including Beast, Aslan, Bagheera, Zazu, Rita who was talking with the limo driver, Dodger.

Soon the wedding march was playing from the organ as everyone rises to see Simba and Nala passing by, then the bride's maids and finally, they saw Nessa coming inside in her beautiful white wedding dress.

"She's so beautiful" Mufasa happily sighed.

Once Nessa reaches to the middle of the church, Everyone sat down as Friar Tuck said

"Dearly beloved, we are gather here today to honour this man and this woman in holy matrimony..."

As the wedding goes, they had speeches from the guests and so forth until finally Friar Tuck looks at Nessa and said

"Nessa, Do you take Mufasa as your loving husband in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do" Nessa happily replied.

"And do you Mufasa, take Nessa as your loving wife in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" Friar Tuck asked.

"I do" Mufasa proudly replied.

"Isn't this romantic?" Nala happily sighed.

"For this occasion, Yeah" Simba happily agreed.

"Now if there's anyone who say that this couple should not get married, speak now or forever hold their part" said Friar Tuck.

Silence filled the room for a few second until Shere Khan spoke out

"No one has anything to say sir"

"Indeed so...Well then, by the power vest in me, In the name of the Father, The Son and The Holy Spirit, I now pronounce you, husband and wife, You may kiss the bride" Friar Tuck replied.

Mufasa holds his new wife close and they happily kissed each other as everyone in the church cheered for them.

At the end of the night after the wedding reception, Nessa and Mufasa are now getting ready to leave for their honeymoon as the lion hugs his son and said

"Now you behave for your aunt while we're gone OK son?"

"Yes daddy" Simba nodded.

"That's my boy" Mufasa happily said as he kisses Simba's forehead fatherly.

Nessa goes to Simba and holds him close as she said

"We'll see you soon sweetie"

"Goodbye mum" Simba replied.

Nessa looks at Simba surprisingly as she asked

"Did you just call me mum?"

"Well yeah, you are my new mum now right?" Simba nervously replied.

Nessa warmly smiles at her step son and kisses him motherly as she replied

"Thank you Simba"

She puts him down near Sarafina as the older lioness said

"Have fun darling"

"Thanks Sarafina" Nessa thanked as she hugs both her and Nala.

"Stay safe" Nala said.

"Thank you" Nessa replied.

Mufasa bids his sister in law and his niece farewell also and then Sarafina joked

"Treat her well big boy"

"I will" Mufasa chuckled.

Soon Mufasa took Nessa to the plane as the flying vehicle then went flying away to the destination of Mufasa and Nessa's honeymoon while Sarafina and the cubs watched them go. Soon Sarafina took Simba and Nala back to her home in her car.

"Are they going to live happily ever after Aunt Sarafina?" Simba asked.

"Of course they will Simba" Sarafina replied.

"Do I have to sleep in the longue room?" Simba asked.

"No sweetie, you'll sleep in Nala's room with the extra bed" Sarafina giggled.

"Don't worry I don't snore Simba" Nala laughed.

"I hope not" Simba replied.

The girls and Simba laughed as Sarafina drives them back to her home.

* * *

**Mufasa has proposed to Nessa and now they got married! :D  
**

**This sure is a happy ending for them! **

**But it's not over yet! ;-)  
**

**Stay tune for the epilogue!**


	28. Epilogue: The Honeymoon

**Epilogue: The Honeymoon**

* * *

Nessa and Mufasa are spending their honeymoon in places from Las Vegas, Hawaii, Los Angeles and last but not least, Disneyland.

One night in the grand hotel that the couple are staying at, Mufasa was in bed with Nessa, making love with each other as Nessa was holding onto her husband close and mewing at every moment the lion was going in her.

"Oh Mufasa! Mmmmm..." Nessa moaned.

"Hail to the king baby" Mufasa growled in pleasure.

"You truly are the king alright" Nessa chuckled.

Soon Mufasa roars as he releases himself inside Nessa while the lioness whimpered in alarm and pleasure. The lion then cuddles his wife close to him and kisses her tenderly.

"You OK Nessa?" Mufasa panted as he kisses her.

"Yes" Nessa panted as she kisses back.

Mufasa then turns Nessa around as her back was now facing his front body while they were watching the view of the beach together.

"It's beautiful isn't it...The night sky" Nessa sighed calmly.

"Indeed it is" Mufasa nodded.

He then gently turns Nessa's face to his and he added

"Just like you"

Mufasa then leans forward to kiss Nessa romantically again while he rubs her breasts, causing the lioness to moan in passion.

"Mufasa" Nessa panted.

"Hush those sweet lips my love and let me romance you for the night" Mufasa flirted while stroking her face.

He then makes Nessa turn her body around to face him as he then wraps his arms around his wife and makes out with her.

Nessa really enjoys the passionate and romantic moments with her husband as she rubs her paws on his back.

"Mufasa" Nessa said.

"Hmmm?" Mufasa responded.

"Do you think I'll be a good mother for Simba when we return home? I mean, I never knew my parents that well and to be honest, I'm really nervous" Nessa asked.

"You will be a wonderful mother Nessa, you did really well as Simba's nanny so I know you'll be amazing as Simba's new mother. Plus Sarafina will be there to help you" said Mufasa.

"Thank you honey" Nessa thanked.

"Now let's not worry about that now, Just lie back and enjoy the honeymoon for I will make every moment with you last forever" said Mufasa.

Nessa happily nodded as her husband leans in for another romantic kiss and soon she felt Mufasa rubbing below her.

"Wanna go again?" Mufasa flirted with a sexy look on his face.

"Again? You men are always horny!" Nessa laughed as he playfully slaps Mufasa's rump.

"Oooooh I'm REALLY horny tonight babe and I'm gonna go wild on you tonight" Mufasa playfully replied as he lets out a sexy growl.

As they continue on their passionate event for the rest of the night, Nessa and Mufasa's love kept on growing and growing every day and one thing is for sure, they will always be together forever with their strong and healthy family.

And they both lived happily ever after

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Thank you all for reading this story and I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Until next time, This is A G Wicked saying, Good day/evening follow readers :-)**


End file.
